Kingdom Come
by Keyblade Alchemist86
Summary: A new threat, greater than the Heartless, threatens all life. Their ultimate goal: to reach Kingdom Hearts and destroy it. Allies become enemies, enemies become allies. But against the fury of thousands of demons, even the Keyblade master may not win
1. Chapter 1

**Kingdom Come**

Agrabah.

In recent history, it has seen its share of trouble. However, a young boy, named Sora, had come and helped them stop the threat against the world, known as the Heartless. Then the Heartless had come again, and Sora had helped stop them once more. If it were not for him, Agrabah would have been destroyed.

Now, it was reaped in flame.

Fires spread throughout the city, devouring it. Buildings crumbled. People died. No defense that they put up could stop the fire.

At last, it came down to Aladdin and the others. They launched into battle, to stop the fire.

They failed.

The fire wrapped around Genie. Genie fought back, wiping out the fire, but more appeared. One fire got close and Genie was caught in it. The fire overwhelmed Genie, absorbing his essence, and leaving him a dry and withered husk. A similar fate befell the magic Carpet.

The fire mercilessly destroyed Iago, the parrot, and Abu, the monkey. They had no chance against the flame.

It ended with Aladdin and Jasmine. They fought, bloodied and beaten, when the fire caught up with Jasmine. It laced through her body, green flame consuming her. Flesh melted from bone, and even bone blackened. Aladdin could only watch in horror as his love ceased to exist, right before his eyes.

As her face melted, she called out Aladdin's name.

Aladdin became enraged, and used his anger to put out more of the flame. But it still kept coming. It did not stop, and seemed as if it would not stop. Then at last, he took a breath when he should not have. It then surrounded him, in his moment of weakness. He fought as the flame, as the living fire, surrounded him, leaving him with no escape. It grew closer and closer, until it covered him. But he continued to fight on, until there was nothing left.

Agrabah burned.

Agrabah was destroyed.

The breathing, living fire had completely destroyed it. There was nothing left. And nothing could stop the fire. They were powerful. They were unstoppable.

They were the Burning Legion.

-

Just so everyone knows, this is going to be my big crossover fic. Its going to have Kingdom Hearts, World Of Warcraft (which I just got into), Star Wars, Inuyasha, Fullmetal Alchemist, Harry Potter (this one might change, I need the spells he knows), and Magic the Gathering.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kingdom Come 2**

"Who are you?" Sora asked. The man had, quite literally appeared out of no where. Not even a dark portal had opened up, to signify that the man was about to appear. He simply just popped into existence.

And the day had been so calm. Sora had been on the islands, with Riku and Kairi. They were all relaxing on the nice and sunny day, when the man suddenly arrived. He stood much taller than Sora, even taller than Riku. He wore a black cloak. Not like the one the members of Organization 13 wore. This man's cloak was made of a different material, and it wasn't one complete set if clothing. The man had a brown close shaven beard and brown hair to match. His eyes were deep green.

"Where did you come from?" Sora asked. For a moment the man looked around, as if trying to figure out where he was.

"I am Sid." He said. "Sora, you must come with me."

"How do you know who I am?" Sora asked.

"There's not much time to explain, but you are in danger." Sid said.

"Of what?" Kairi asked. She and Riku had been nearby when the man appeared, and were also very interested in knowing what was going on.

"Of a great and terrible evil."

"The Heartless?" Sora said, guessing it was the same enemies he had defeated before.

"No, if only it were that simple." Sid said. "Like the Heartless, these beings enter worlds and devour it. But while Heartless do this out of a need, even an impulse, these creatures do it for nothing more than to destroy and consumer."

"That's horrible." Kairi said.

"But what does it have to do with me?" Sora said.

"These powerful creatures, seek to destroy all life. Already many have fallen, completely destroyed. And now, they search for you, to not only destroy your world, but to harness your power."

"I don't understand." Sora said. "How have they heard of me? What are these creatures called?"

Sid looked around, as if to make sure nothing was coming. "I suppose I should explain. Please, have a seat." Sid raised his hand. Behind Sora and each of the others, the sand raised up, as if swept up by the wind. But instead of blowing randomly, the sand formed together, to form a solid looking chair. Sora, Riku and Kairi each sat in the sand chair that had formed behind them.

"What are you?" Riku said.

Sid began explaining. "As you all are well aware, there are many worlds that exist, besides this one. Each of those worlds is distinct and has a barrier around which protects from otherworldly intrusion. This barrier falls when the Heartless invade.

However, besides there being many other individual worlds, some secured worlds are grouped together in their own universe, in their own realm. One such place is where I come from. I am from a world, or a plane from where I come from, situated in what could be called another Universe. Our universe is called the Multiverse. It is named as such because of the many planes that exist, all separate but connected to each other, much like the worlds normally are. One cannot normally travel from plane to plane, not because there are barriers to protect them, though that is sometimes the case, but because there is simply too much space to travel through. However, there is a barrier protecting the Mutliverse as a whole from invasion, from the Heartless or otherwise.

However, there are a select few who can travel throughout the Multiverse. These beings are known as planeswalkers. Not quite gods, but far from mere mortals. I myself am a planeswalker. Planeswalkers can pretty much do anything, mostly by just thinking of it. That is how I have managed to travel here and warn you.

The warning I have come to give you is a dire one. You know of the Heartless, and the destruction they cause, but what we are now up against if far worse than anything the Heartless could create.

The creatures you shall soon face are known as the Burning Legion.

They are made up of thousands, maybe even more, of otherworldly creatures, all gathered for a single purpose: destroy everything. Their great demon god has gathered his army, and they strike at any world they come across, devouring it and utterly destroying it. Nothing remains, not even a memory.

Now, they search for you, young Keyblade master. Somehow, their god has heard of you, and your Keyblade. He plans on harnessing your power to help in conquest. And to do that, he seeks his ultimate goal.

Kingdom Hearts.

If the Burning Legion should reach Kingdom Hearts, nothing will remain. They will not corrupt, they will not absorb it. They will completely destroy it. And if Kingdom Hearts is destroyed, everything, all worlds, all universes, will be destroyed, and become less than nothing. Now, come with me."

Sora, Riku and Kairi sat stunned. It had been a lot of information, and they were not sure what was really going on, but they did know one thing. It was bad.

"But why are they searching for me specifically?" Sora said.

"Because you have been to Kingdom Hearts not only once, but twice. And it is only you that can open the way for them to reach Kingdom Hearts. That is why you must be protected, and come with me."

"Then, I guess I don't have a choice." Sora said, getting up.

"And where you go, we go." Riku said as he and Kairi stood as well.

"We're going with you Sora." Kairi said.

"No!" Sid said vehemently. "You don't understand. It is Sora they are after, it is only Sora that can even hope to stop them. He has been chosen for this."

"But he will need help." Kairi said.

"Yes, but not from you two." Sid said. "I am sorry but you two will only get in the way. But do not worry, I will make sure Sora gets help. But you two must remain safe until this is over. Here."

Sid raised his hand again. In front of him, a portal opened up. Like so many other Sora had seen, dark energy continuously poured into and out of it. "In there, is the plane that I reside. I have made a special protective barrier in their. In there you will be safe. Now please enter, so Sora and I may leave."

The three gazed at the portal for a moment. "Why can't Sora just come with us in their, to protect himself as well?" Kairi said.

"The barrier will protect you, but only for a time, not forever. That is why Sora must come with me and stop the threat of the Legion forever."

They stood silent for another moment. "Are you sure we can't help?" Riku said.

"No, I'm sorry, you would just get in the way." Sid said.

Riku sighed. "Then I guess we don't have a choice." Riku said, finally agreeing to go into the portal. "Sora, I guess its up to you." Sora nodded.

"Make sure to take care of Kairi." Sora said.

"I will." Riku said.

"What are you talking about?" Kairi said. "I can take care of myself."

The three friends shared a laugh.

"I'll see you soon Sora. Don't take too long." Riku said, and then walked into the portal. Kairi remained outside. She turned to Sora.

"Sora, be safe." She said.

"I will Kairi." Sora said.

"You'll come back to me, won't you?" Kairi asked. She looked like she was about to cry.

"Of course I will. I came back to you before, I'll do it again." Sora said. He got close to Kairi and embraced her. They looked into each others eyes, and then kissed. They were going to separate, something they had not done since Sora and Riku had returned from stopping Xemnas. They had hoped the peace would last. Now it might never exist again. "Bye." She slowly walked away from Sora and backed up into the portal, a single tear streaming down her cheek. Sora waved as the portal closed and she disappeared.

"That's it, now we can leave." Sid said. "Sora, come here and grab onto me. This is going to be a rough journey for you." Sora did as he said, and grabbed onto a part of Sid's loose clothing. "I know you're sad to see your friends go, but it is for the best. You will see them again. I promise you." Sora nodded.

"Oh, there is one thing I forgot." Sid said.

"What is it?" Sora said.

"Before I came, there was another I traveled with. He was to come with me to get you as well, but then he betrayed me and joined the Legion. He is still after you, but does not know where you are. He left before I found out. If he finds you, it will mean that the Legion is close behind."

"Is he another planeswalker?" Sora said.

"Yes, but he was more than that." Sid said, and his face darkened. "His name was Kaj. He was my friend." And with that, both Sid and Sora disappeared from the world.

-

Hope you all are enjoying the story. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Kingdome Come 3**

A few worlds later, Sora and Sid reappeared. Sora doubled over, breathing in shallow breathes.

"It takes some getting used to, traveling between worlds without the use of a Gummi ship." Sid said. Sora breathing soon returned to normal and he stood.

"Where are we?" He asked.

"You don't recognize this place?" Sid said. Sora looked around, now noticing that he was in a circular garden. Even more so, it seemed that the garden was in an open air area. Surrounding the garden were what looked like castle walls. Before Sora could say where he was, he heard a familiar voice.

"Sora!" Donald said as he ran and jumped on to Sora, knocking him over.

"Donald, get off." Sora said, though happy to see his friend. "Are King Mickey and Goofy here?"

"The king is busy, but Goofy is coming. How did you get here?"

"Sora!" Goofy said as he ran and jumped onto Sora as Donald did. After he got off of him Sora explained why they came, and even how they got here.

"Because these two have helped you so much in the past, I thought it would be more useful to bring them along than to bring Kairi and Riku." Sid said. "Now, if you all are ready, we should leave. The longer we wait, the longer we give our enemies time to wreak more chaos."

"Where are we going now?" Sora said.

"Another familiar world. My contacts there are waiting for me. I visited them right before I came to you, to allow them to explain things. Grab on to be once more, and hold on." Sora grabbed onto Sid again, and Goofy and Donald did likewise. Then they disappeared.

-

Another few moments later, they reappeared in a dark underground area. Sora and the others looked around, when they realized where they were.

"This is the Underworld." Sora said to Sid. "Why are we here?"

"This is one of the few worlds that even the Legion will not touch. They know that they are no match for a world ruled by real gods." Sid explained. "Besides, the ones we must meet are here. Follow me."

They began walking behind Sid. This was the Underworld, but they had never been in this part of it before. Hopefully, Hades will not give them any trouble this time. Or at least, Sora hoped so.

"Hades will not be a problem." Sid said, as if reading Sora's mind. "Even with his hot temper, I have explained everything that is already happening, and though he was not happy in the least with the decision, he decided to not destroy you." Sid led them down, deeper into the Underworld. They eventually came to a large circular room, with a circular table in the middle. They approached the table and then stopped.

"We are here." Sid called out to the emptiness. Nothing responded for a moment, then someone answered. It was a female voice.

"Good, we've been waiting." In front of them, three small specks appeared out of no where. They grew larger, though still small in size, and took the shapes of three feminine though small figures. And as they got more distinctive, they saw that the figures were old. Very old.

They each had grey or rotting hair, and many, many wrinkles. One, in the middle was taller than the other two, and had a very long nose. To the right of that one, was a slightly shorter figure. And on the left of the one in the middle, a short fatter woman formed. The other thing Sora noticed was that each woman had empty eye sockets, and the shortest of the three only had room for one eye. Then, in front of the middle one, a white orb appeared, but as Sora looked, he saw it was not just a orb, but it had a pupil and iris. It was an eye. The middle woman reached out and took the eye, and put it in one of her sockets.

"It sure took you long enough." She said as she looked at Sora and the others.

"Sora, Donald and Goofy, these are the Fates." Sid said.

"Past." The one of the right said.

"Present." The middle one said.

"And Future." The last one said.

"Fates, you know why we have come." Sid said.

"You wish to know more about the enemy, and how to stop it." The past one said.

"Few can withstand the might of the Burning Legion," The middle, present, one said. "But we will help. Listen well."

She plucked the eye out of her socket, and it glowed white and floated into the air. The three fates circled around it as images appeared. The Fate of the present began speaking.

"In our eye, we have seen the effects of the Burning Legion. Countless hundreds have been destroyed. And now, you seek to stop them from reaching an ultimate goal: the destruction of everything. To do this, you must protect Kingdom Hearts from their invasion. However, you four alone will not be enough."

The fate of the past began speaking now.

"To do this task, more warriors will you need. There is a warrior, dressed in red, with silver white hair. His nearly uncontrollable rage and immense power will aid you. At first, he will be distrustful of you, but never let up. Another wields a sword of light. He has powers of no others. With a thought he can bend a person to his will, or crush them with a wave of his hand. He seeks to protect everything, and will never leave you.

A boy, wielding a power from another world, is who you must seek next. He too, will not trust you all at first, but soon he will agree to aid you. With a clap of his hands, nothing can stop him. And the last you will need, is a sorcerer, still learning his craft. He has fought before, barely alive, and remained unscathed. He too, seeks to protect the ones he loves.

Find these four warriors, and you will stop the Legion."

"Thank you, Fates." Sid said. "I know of the places where these four reside. It will not be overly difficult to get them, as I know they will all be more than happy to join our cause. We shall leave you now. Thank you for your help."

"A word of warning, before you go." The last Fate said. "Should the Legion reach Kingdom Hearts, all will perish."

"Remember, boy," The fate of the present said to Sora. "Enemies can become allies, and allies can become enemies. Always be ready for the attack, and never let up." The air crackled around them. The three Fates swirled together, and merged into the floating eye. Then with a pop, they were gone.

"We must leave now." Sid said. The ground rumbled, causing some loose rock to fall.

"What was that?" Sora said.

"No, it can't be. Not here, not now." Sid said. He quickly grabbed onto Sora and the others and transported them to where he felt the source of the disturbance, on the surface. When they arrived, he wished he hadn't.

Green fire swept the Coliseum, which was utterly destroyed. There was no sign of Hercules or the others. But the fires that they saw were not ordinary fires. These were alive.

Some moved on fours, blazing fire hounds. Other flew in the air, launching attacks on the ground below. Other stood tall, in armor of flame and metal. They had not seen them yet, but that could not last.

"You now see them, Sora, for the first time. I just wish I had more time to prepare you." Sid said. "Now you see the Burning Legion."

**Author's Note: I did not make a poem for when the Fate's speak, because I don't write poems very well. And I don't know their names. **

**So, in case you haven't realized it yet, this story is going to be very dark. At least, that's what I'm aiming for. **

**Hope you all enjoy. Please read and review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Kingdom Come 4**

"We must leave here immediately," Sid said quietly from where they hid, unnoticed by the demons surrounding them. "it is only a wonder that they have not spotted us yet."

"No, we can't leave," Sora said. "They're destroying everything. We have to help stop them, and find Hercules, and-"

"You do not understand, Sora," Sid said forcefully, cutting Sora off. "Whether by chance or by fate, the Legion has found its way here. That means two things. One, my traitorous friend will soon be following, as well as the commander's of the Legion. And second, if the gods of this world have not stopped the demons already, then they never will. Your friends in this world are doomed. There is nothing we can do for them."

To Sora, everything grew much quieter, even the sound of the destruction. He just couldn't believe that there was nothing he could do for Hercules and the others. After all he had been through with them, he could not help them one more time. And now, it was too late to do anything at all.

"I know this is a blow for you, but if we leave now, we can fight them again another day." Sid said.

"I know," Sora said, looking down. He could not face the others right now. "Let's go."

"Sora, look." Goofy said and pointed. Up in the sky, one of the flying demons had noticed them, and headed in their direction. More followed behind it.

"The Doomgaurd." Sid said. "I'll stop them." He whispered some words of power and the front line of flying demons caught on fire. Those fell to the ground, but more filled in the gap. And the demons on the ground had noticed them as well, and began to head towards them. They were surrounded on all sides. "We must go. _Now." _

Sid reached out to grab Sora and the others, who in turn reached out to Sid. But no one noticed the fire hound sneak up behind Sora. No one, except Donald.

"Sora, look out." Donald said. With his staff, he summoned a lightning bolt which struck the demon.

"Donald, no, it's a felbeast!" Sid said. Normally, a bolt of lightning would have destroyed the creatures. But this creature was special.

It fed off magic.

Twin tentacles popped out of the demon's back as the bolt struck. The lightning arced into them, and was absorbed by the felbeast. The demon charged at Donald.

"It senses your magic now!" Sid said, and rushed to grab onto Donald. The felbeast's tentacles rushed toward Donald as Donald grabbed Sid's hand.

Then it was all over.

Donald doubled over, and no sound that he should ever have made escaped his mouth. His feathers turned black and fell off in places. The skin underneath dried out. Then, Donald fell over, an empty shell.

"Donald!" Sora shouted, and tried to run over to where his friend fell.

"No, Sora, is too late for him." Sid said, also summoning as spell to wipe away the felbeast and some surrounding demons, buying them precious time. "If you go, the same thing will happen to you. You command magic as well. And if they absorb me, you won't be able to escape."

"Goofy.." Sora said. Goofy let go of Sid. "What are you doing?"

"I'm staying behind." Goofy said, his back to Sora.

"No, you can't!" Sora said.

"If you don't get out of here, then what happened to Donald will happen to you too." Goofy said. "I'll hold them off until you can escape."

"Thank you Goofy." Sid said. Sora grabbed onto Sid, tears streaming down his face. "There's no other way."

Sid and Sora phased from the destroyed Coliseum. And the last thing Sora saw, before he left the world, was Goofy fighting the demons as they poured over him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kingdom Come 5**

The second they reappeared, Sora fell to his knees and cried. He cried not only for Donald and Goofy, or for Hercules and the world that was destroyed, but he cried for himself. He wasn't sure he would be able to stand against these demons. He had thought it would be like fighting the Heartless, but this threat was different. This threat was even more evil than the Heartless.

"Why was I chosen for this?" Sora said to Sid, through tears. "Why do _I _have to fight these monsters?"

"Sora, I understand that your upset at your friends passing," Sid said, standing beside him. "It was an unfortunate loss. But as I said before, the Legion is reaching for Kingdom Hearts, and in turn they are searching for you as a way to get there. Therefore, you have to protect yourself, and stop them as well."

"And what if I don't want to fight anymore?" Sora said.

"Then you're friends deaths will mean nothing," Sid said. "Is that what you want?"

Sora was silent. "No," he answered after a time. "That's not what I want."

"Good, now stand up." Sid said. Sora did as he said, and then saw that he and Sid were in a grassy field.

"Where are we?"

"On one of the worlds were our next ally resides," Sid said. "What is strange about this place, is that this world is connected through another one through time. I do not know much about the world, but I know enough. In this world, there are creatures called demons, some benevolent and malevolent, though none are like the Legion. And the person we are searching for is a demon himself."

"Really?" Sora said, interested that a demon would help them fight other demons.

"Well, sort of, he is only half a demon," Sid said. "But do not mention that in front of him."

"How will we find him?"

"Don't worry, he will find us," Sid said. "Soon after we arrived, I spread out my aura so he will sense it. It will only be a matter of time."

It was then that they heard the rumbling approaching.

"It seems we have caught some unwanted attention." Sid said. Lumbering over a field a tall humanoid figure appeared. It had grey skin, sharp serrated teeth, and twin horns coming out of its forehead. It was also very, very big, and strong.

"I felt a strong presence, but all I found are two tasty snacks." The creature, what Sora guessed was a demon, rumbled.

"This isn't the demon we want is it?" Sora said.

"No, its not. Let me take care of this. It will be over shortly." Sid said and walked toward the demon.

"You wish to be first?" The demon rumbled and laughed. "Then die!" It charged him. Then it suddenly stopped. Its face contorted, as if in pain. Then, his skin fell off. Sid walked away as the creature finished disintegrating. He had not even moved a muscle to destroy the demon. Sora looked on in awe.

"As I said before, a planeswalker can pretty much do anything, with but a thought." Sid said. Several figures appeared behind him. They were significantly smaller than the demon though. Sora could not tell if they creatures incoming were demons themselves.

They got closer, and more distinct. One creature looked like a large cat figure, on fire. Riding on it were a man dressed in a cloak, or robe maybe, a woman dressed in armor, and a small child. No, it wasn't a child, it was a…fox. Another figure was jumping next to it. That figure was dressed in a red robe, and had long white hair. On the man's back was another woman, dressed in a green skirt and wearing a mainly white shirt. They landed shortly in front of them.

"I knew I smelled demon blood." The man in red said. As Sora stared at him, he saw that the man had pointed ears, almost like dog ears.

"And that presence we felt," The other man said, and looked at Sid. "Is you. Your presence is even stronger in person. Did you kill this demon?"

"Yes." Sid said. "Let me introduce myself. I am Sid, and this is Sora." He indicated to himself and Sora in turn.

The man in the black robe introduced himself as Miroku, the woman in armor as Sango, the fox boy as Shippo, and the demon cat was Kirara. The other young woman was called Kagome, and the man with the white hair Inuyasha.

Sora thought for a moment and then remembered what the Fates had said. The person they were looking for was wearing red.

"You're the one we need!" Sora said.

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha said, taken aback.

"We needed to find you." Sora said.

"I don't understand what you're talking about." Inuyasha said.

"Let me explain." Sid said, and did. He told them about the Burning Legion, Kingdom Hearts, the information the Fates gave them, and what their goal was, and why they were here.

"That's a lot of information." Miroku said.

"I'm sorry about your loss." Sango said. "I know what its like to lose one you love."

"Not that I don't agree that you have to stop these demons, but why should I go with you?" Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said.

"Inuyasha has a point." Miroku said. "Why is it so important that you need Inuyasha specifically?"

"We need you, and all the others we are searching for, because of your own particular talents." Sid said. "Even the fates have foreseen that we will succeed with you by our side, but only if you join with us will we even have a chance of succeeding."

"And what about the rest of us?" Shippo said. "Why don't you need us as well?"

"No offense to you all but as I told Sora's friends, you will only get in the way. It is only Inuyasha that we need, because of his particular talents. If you want, I can send you to a safe place, where you will not have to worry about the Legion."

"No thanks, I think we can handle those demons." Miroku said. "But what do you say Inuyasha? Are you going with them?"

"Well, if I don't then it sounds like everything is done for," Inuyasha said. "So, I guess I will."

"Good, then we should be leaving soon then." Sid said.

Then the ground exploded around them.

-

Hoep you all are enjoying the story. If anyone reads Harry Potter, can you please send me a list of spells Harry knows and their effects. Thanks! Please review:)


	6. Chapter 6

**Kingdom Come 6**

High in the mountains, in a hidden location, hidden behind a barrier, Naraku plotted and waited. He tried to think of new ways to retrieve the rest of the Sacred Jewel, and more ways to torture Inuyasha. He and Inuyasha had come to a standstill, with Inuyasha barely getting the upper hand, Naraku knew. However, he was constantly plotting new ways to bring Inuyasha down.

Then he felt the throb. A pulse of power that someone sent out. That got his attention. He focused on the cause of the pulse. It was powerful, perhaps even stronger than him. He had to have it. It could prove key toward defeating Inuyasha. He thought about sending Hakudoshi or Kagura to investigate, or maybe just his Saimyosho. But he decided that this was too important for tem to go. He would go himself.

He surrounded himself in his barrier and flew toward the location, following the trail of energy that he felt. Because it was so powerful, it was very easy to follow. It was far away but he had plenty of time. He sped up speed however, to get there as soon as possible. He did not want to waste any time in claiming his prize.

He sped toward his location, and eventually saw where the source was coming from. It was coming from what looked like a normal man, though Naraku knew he was more. Standing by more was a boy with spiky brown hair. And even more surprising, Inuyasha and his friends had discovered the source as well.

_They must have felt it also._ Naraku thought. He smiled. _I'll have to strike quickly. And then I will deal with Inuyasha._

After waiting a moment more, Naraku sped toward them, faster than they could detect him. His arm transformed, flesh melding into a lance like shape. It extended and arced toward where his enemies stood. It slammed into the ground and sent them flying. Dust rose up from the ground, and as the dust cleared Inuyasha and the others began to regroup.

"What was that?" Inuyasha said. He looked and then saw Naraku." Naraku, did you do that?" Inuyasha unsheathed his sword. "I'll kill you."

"I have no time for you Inuyasha." Naraku said. "With his arm, he changed it into a more whip like shape and knocked Inuyasha away. Then he turned to the source of the power flux. "You shall be mine." The same tentacle arced toward the person, and wrapped around him. The man merely stood still. Naraku smiled.

Naraku's arm was blown away. He backed up, his face slightly contorted in pain. "How dare you…" He said.

"You have no idea who you're up against," Sid said. "Naraku, is it?"

"You will pay." Naraku said. He quickly regenerated his arm. On his back, his three tentacles squirmed and moved. Then they launched out at the man, spewing miasma.

"Miasma, look out!" Miroku said, covering his mouth. Kagome dodged the attack, grabbing Shippo, while Sango grabbed Sora.

The miasma never got near Sid. He raised his hand, and muttered some words. A bright light appeared in his palm, and shot toward the approaching miasma. It penetrated it and then headed further toward Naraku. Piercing his heart. Or at least where his heart would be if he had it.

"What are you?" Naraku said. Sid said some words again, sending out a fireball. It slammed into Naraku and blew him up. Pieces of Naraku floated in mid air, his head only half there. He gritted his teeth.

"Naraku, I don't know who you are," Sid said. "But you are no match for me."

"Now I'll kill you." Inuyasha said. He raised his sword and fired his attack. "Adamant barrage!" Hundreds of diamond shards fired out of the Tessaiga and slammed into Naraku, destroying him even more. However he still did not die. "Let's try it again." Inuyasha said and fired another barrage. The diamonds shot toward Naraku, and hit a barrier. "What was that?" There was no barrier to be seen.

"Does Naraku have a new barrier?" Kagome said.

"No, Kagome that was me." Sid said. "I protected Naraku."

"Why in hell would you do that?" Inuyasha yelled at Sid.

"I have a proposition for him," Sid said and then spoke to Naraku. "Naraku, I sense you are very powerful, though not nearly as powerful as me. There is a grave threat to this world. A large army of demons is potentially on its way here and if they arrive, they will destroy everything."

"Why would I care about your worries?" Naraku said. "That has nothing to do with me." He began to reform.

"Are you that self-centered?" Kagome said. "What happens to this world affects you."

"You fools. Why should I care if the world is destroyed? Regardless, I will destroy these demons myself if necessary." Naraku said.

"Hardly." Sid said. "If you could no defeat me, you will have no chance of destroying the demons by yourself. That brings me to my proposition: that you help Inuyasha's friends destroy the demons if they arrive."

Naraku laughed. "You must be joking." He said. "I would never join the likes of them."

"That goes double for us." Shippo said. Naraku stared at him, making him cringe back.

"He'll never listen to you, Sid." Inuyasha said. "Let me finish him now."

"No, wait Inuyasha," Sora suddenly spoke up. "Don't you understand Naraku? They need you, and you need them. Even if you all don't want to admit. I have seen these demons firsthand, and the damage they cause. You all need to join together."

"You are the biggest fool of all, boy," Naraku said. He finished reforming.

"That's it your dead Naraku." Inuyasha said. He fired his diamond spears, but Naraku dodged them. "I will retreat for now. And Sid, we will meet again. Good luck with those demons, fools." He quickly retreated, disappearing.

"Damn, he got away." Inuyasha said. He looked at Sid. "You! I could have killed him if it wasn't for you." He approached Sid.

"I had to Inuyasha, he-" Inuyasha punched him. To a normal person, that would have sent a person back. However, Sid merely took the blow, but stood still. "All you need to know is that I have my reasons for doing what I did."

"Well, if you think I'm helping you now you can forget it."

"Now wait a minute Inuyasha," Kagome said. "They came to find you specifically to help them, and you already said yes. You have to go."

"Make me." He said in return.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said. Inuyasha gulped. "Sit, sit, sit, sit!" As Kagome spoke, Inuyasha slammed repeatedly into the ground. "Ow," He said. Slowly he stood up. "Okay, I'll go, just stop."

"Then we should go now." Sid said. "We have many more places to go. Inuyasha, come here." Inuyasha began to walk over.

"Inuyasha wait." Kagome said and ran over to Inuyasha. She hesitated for a moment. "Be careful, okay?"

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said, and put his hands on her shoulders. "I will fine. I will come back. I promise." Kagome looked like she was about to cry, but stopped.

"I know." She said.

"Good luck, Inuyasha." Miroku and Sango said. Kirara meowed her goodbye.

"And don't mess up." Shippo said. Inuyasha only nodded.

As Inuyasha approached Sid and Sora, Sora spoke. "I don't know why, but I have a feeling that we got through to Naraku. Just a feeling I have."

"I doubt that." Inuyasha said.

"We'll just have to wait and see." Sid said. "Hold on." He grabbed onto Sora and Inuyasha, who in turn held on to him. And before the eyes of Kagome, Miroku and the rest, they disappeared in the blink of an eye.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kingdom Come 7**

They reappeared a few moments later, though how long later they could not say. To them, the blue colored void they traveled through, the Blind Eternities, had no concept for time. In fact, were it not for Sid, Inuyasha and Sora would be lost in the Eternities forever. As soon as his feet touched solid ground again, Inuyasha doubled over, same as Sora did, recovering from the effect of the planeswalking.

"What the hell…" Inuyasha said, struggling to stand.

"Sorry, Inuyasha, I forgot to warn you. The first time going through the Blind Eternities is always the hardest, but you will get used to it." Sid said.

"Damn it, warn me something like that is going to happen next time." Inuyasha said, standing more firm. As a half-demon, he had the ability to recover from effects much sooner than ordinary peop le.

"Where are we now?" Sora said. They looked around and saw they were standing in a large room, connected to one of many. People were walking around, dressed in brown robes. So far none of them had noticed the three, which was fortunate for them.

The room itself had a lot of strange ornate architecture. High above, lights illuminated the area. The entire building felt very formal, as if something of great importance occurred here. It was like a great temple, with the way everything was set up.

Inuyasha sniffed the air. "Someone's here." They looked around.

"I don't see anyone." Sora said.

"That's because I was masking my presence to you." A voice said. From out of the shadows a figure stepped forth. He wore a black robe, with a hood covering his face. His arms hung loosely at his sides as he approached them, though they saw that one of his hands was distinctly covered with a black glove, while the other was bare.

"Who are you?" Sora said.

"I think the real question is who you are," The man said. "For several days now, I have felt a disturbance that something is coming. Then just yesterday I had a vision of you three, taking place right here. I told the others to leave the area so I may deal with you alone. I didn't sense any malevolence in your arrival," He took down his hood, revealing an aging face. "And then you three just reappeared out of no where. I know you are key to the disturbance I felt, but I first must know who you are."

"I'm Sora." Sora said. "He's Inuyasha." Sora indicated toward Inuyasha, who huffed.

"And I am Sid." Sid said in turn. He bowed slightly toward the man.

"I am Master Luke Skywalker." The figure said.

"What are you 'Master' of?" Inuyasha said skeptically.

Luke smiled for a moment. "I am a Master Jedi."

"What's a Jedi?" Sora said.

"You haven't heard of a Jedi?" Luke said. "Anyway, Jedi can control the Force. The Force guided me to you."  
"And what's the Force?" Sora asked.

"Its an energy field that binds everyone in the galaxy together," Luke said. "But if you have not heard of Jedi or the Force, then you three must be from someplace far away."

"Indeed we are, Master Skywalker," Sid said. "But we traveled far to find you."

"Me? Why?" Luke asked, confused.

"There is a great evil threatening all life, known as the Burning Legion. They seek a power called Kingdom Hearts, and if they reach it all life will be destroyed."

"I have not heard of anything that you just described to me, sorry," the Jedi said. "But if you need me, I will assist you."

"Sid, are you sure he is who we are looking for?" Sora asked.

"Yes, he is Sora." Sid said. "You heard the Fates description, and he fits it." He paused for a moment. "It is interesting. I have read and visited many places in my travels. I recognized, based on the abilities of the people the Fates mentioned, the places they will be, however, I did not know where to locate them. But Inuyasha we found because of his ability to detect power flows, and Luke found us because of the Force. Fortunately, the will continue and we will find the last two without much more difficulty."

"There are two more people we need?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes, and I know where to go next," Sid said, then a shadow cam across his face. "Unfortunately, as we get closer to our goal, the Legion will draw ever closer."

"Some thing's coming." Luke said. His hand went to his side and took out a cylindrical piece of metal. He pushed a button and a green beam shot out, shimmering as it moved into position.

"Sid, is it the Legion?" Sora said as he summoned his Keyblade. Inuyasha took out his sword.

"No, its something else," Sid said. "It's-"

Their shadows moved. Their shadows squirmed and grew larger. Shapes emerged from the ground. Large black as night bodies appeared not only from their shadows, but also from any shadow around. Yellow eyes gazed at them, long arms and strong legs swayed back and forth.

"Heartless." Sid said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Kingdom Come 8**

"Neo Shadows." Sora said, specifying which Heartless they were facing.

"I thought you said we were fighting this Burning Legion, not Heartless." Inuyasha said.

"They're still bad news." Sora said. "Just as bad as the Legion."

"Then we'll wipe them out." Inuyasha said.

The Heartless filled the room. How no one else had noticed, no one knew. But it was up to them. They attacked. Sora swiped at them with his Keyblade. Two were destroyed. He tapped into his magic reserve, summoning power to his Keyblade. Several more were destroyed. Diamond spear chards flew from Inuyasha's Tessaiga. They plowed into and through the Heartless, tearing them to shreds. Luke moved skillfully and with much agility through the Heartless. Where his lightsaber descended, Heartless ceased to exist.

Sid had just stood exactly where he was, as the others fought around him. He was a planeswalker, and he had near limitless power at his control. And he was about to show the Heartless just what kind of power he controlled. He spoke arcane words, from a forbidden teaching he was only supposed to use in an extreme situation. This wasn't one of those situations, be he needed to finish this and soon.

He finished speaking the words. A bright aura surrounded him. His muscles tightened as the aura spread forward. It was a near blinding light. Where it touched, Heartless vanished. The light spread out throughout the room, though had no averse affect on Luke, Sora, or Inuyasha. The only target was the Heartless. Once the light reached the boundaries of the room, it began to recede. It disappeared as the aura around Sid dissipated as well.

"Good work old man." Inuyasha said as he sheathed his sword.

"We must leave this place, immediately." Sid said. "We have stopped the Heartless for now, but they will be back. And in greater numbers."

"If more are coming, shouldn't we stay and fight them?" Luke asked.

"Ordinarily yes," Sid said. 'But we have more problems now since they have arrived. There is no reason for the Heartless to have appeared. This world should still be sealed away from the Heartless."

"Wait, 'this world'?" Luke said confused.

Sid sighed. "I said too much. No matter now. I've been trying to be careful, but it appears I had a lapse in judgement. In this galaxy, there are many worlds. But what you don't know, though Sora does, is that there are many worlds outside of this one, each protected by a special barrier which prevents Heartless from invading. You world is special, because it is many worlds in one huge one. Where I come from, the worlds exist in their own separate universe. Not only is that universe protected from other universes, but each world, or planes which we call our worlds, are separated from each other. But if any barriers are broken, no matter what the situation, other beings from other worlds can invade, which is exactly what the Heartless are doing. And, in a similar manner, what the Legion does as well. But what I do not understand is how the world border has been dropped. This will take some time to discover. But we must now be off."

"I never knew all that existed," Luke said in awe. "There is so much I don't know. So much that I might never understand."

"It is not yet time to worry about all of that," Sid said. "We must be off. Prepare yourself Master Jedi, for we are about to travel across worlds. Hold on to me." In size, Sid seemed to grow a half a foot taller, as if to allow more room for them to hold on to him. They grabbed parts of his clothes, and they vanished.

They traveled through the Blind Eternities once more. Countless worlds went by, though all were unperceivable, save to Sid. And there he saw the world he wanted. He went towards it and entered it with a thought.

And saw the strangest hey had ever seen, save Sid.

They stood in what looked like an immense ball room. Chandeliers were in the ceiling high above, casting light down below,and music played, though they could not see the source of it. By the look of the room, it looked like it hadnot been used ina long time. Except for the few beings currently in the room.

A suit of armor lay on floor opposite them. A purplish light emerged from it, constantly glowing. It seemed empty at first, then, it moved its head. Below it, was a circle withsymbols drawn on the ground. Standing a few feet away from the living armor, was a few more figures. Two were woman. One wore a white dress, and held a baby in her arms. The other was dressed a bit more decoratively, with short hair. She stared daggers at the new comers.

A slobbering, hunched, obese figure stood right next to the second woman, smiling wickedly but staring blankly at them. Another slim figure dressed in black stood nearby, with long and spiky hair, looking a little worn out. He stared daggers at them. Next to him, looking equally worn out was a young boy. He had long yellow hair and was wearing a black shirt. It looked like he had been fighting the slim figure.

Sora didn't know what was going on here, but he knew it was bad.

"Gluttony, devour them." The first woman with short hair said. The slobbering figure ran at them, drooling as it came at them. Like the slim figure, it too was wearing black.

"Where were we?" The slim figure said as he attacked the young boy. They continued to exchange blows.

"I do not know who you are, but you will not leave this place alive." The short haired woman said. As the slobbering creature approached, Inuyasha drew his sword and unleashed his Adamant Barrage, sending hundreds of spear shards at the creature, They hit it and sent it flying back.

Luke ran toward the young boy to help him. He raised his hand and pushed, using a Force push. The slim figure with very long hair went flying back.

"You fools." The short haired woman said. "You will die."

The ground shook. A firey rift appeared, and opened. It was a portal. Everyone stopped fighting. Sora gulped as he saw the creature step out of the portal.

It was a tall figure, well over eight feet tall. He, the figure, had stone like face and body and glowing green eyes. Power pulsated from it, which only Sid saw and Luke felt.. But as the figure stepped through the portal, Sid knew they were in trouble.

For through the portal had come one of the leaders of the Burning Legion. One Sid had feared he would never have to see.

Archimonde, of the Burning Legion, had come.


	9. Chapter 9

**Kingdom Come 9**

The demon stared at each person in the room. His eyes burned into each of them. When Sora looked into his eyes, he saw countless worlds falling into darkness. He saw his friends being consumed by an all encompassing darkness. Inuyasha saw the death of all of his friends and the destruction of everything he has ever known. Luke Skywalker saw galaxies explode and countless people die.

"This rabble threatens the Burning Legion?" The demon lord spoke with derision in his voice. "Pathetic."

"Archimonde," Sid said. "How did you know us we were here?"

"Mere fate perhaps, or maybe someone tipped me off?" Archimonde said, not revealing anything. "It will not matter in a moment. You will not leave here alive."

"I will not let you stop us." Sid said.

Archimonde laughed. A bone chilling laugh that shook everyone to their core. "You think you can stop the might of the Burning Legion. Fools. You have no idea the power you are dealing with. "An unseen force hit everyone in the room. It felt like an overbearing pressure, threatening to squeeze all life out of them. But the pressure subsided, when they all saw that Sid had managed to stand and cast a counterspell.

"Planeswalker, you will be a pleasure to destroy." Archimonde said. From his eyes shot out beams of fire energy. They went straight toward Sid. At the last moment, Sid raised his hand, putting up a shield and blocking the attack. However, the attack was powerful and straining Sid to maintain the shield. With a push of his hand, he sent the attack back at Archimonde, which glanced off harmlessly. "You cannot defeat me, planeswalker."

"I don't have to defeat you," Sid said. "I just have to survive you."

They attacked each other, each one sending off magical attacks at each other. However, neither gained he upper hand. Though Archimonde was a demon lord, a planeswalker was still a challenge for him. And Sid was an especially skilled planeswalker.

So the battle continued.

Sora and the others watched as Sid battled the monstrous demon. They would have helped, but a mental command from Sid before the fight began told them not to.

_It will be too difficult for you, _Sid said. _You must save you're strength for the true battle to come. I will deal with Archimonde. _

But even with the battle between the planeswalker and the demon, the battle that Sora and the others had initially walked in on continued yet.

"I don't care what's going on, we are going to finish this Ed." The slim long haired figure said. "What they're doing has nothing to do with us."

"Fine by me." The young boy, who Sora supposed was Ed, said. The two figures began punching and kicking at each other, each one dodging their attacks as often as the two received each other blows.

"Ed, be careful!" The suit of armor called out in a young, though muffled, boy's voice.

"Envy's right. Only the stone is important. Gluttony, devour Al." The short haired woman said. Gluttony, the obese hunched figure, began lumbering toward Al once more, blank eyes staring at its next meal.Meanwhile, the woman in the white dress said nothing, while her baby cried.

Sora didn't know everything that was going on, but he knew that the armor, Al, was in trouble. And he had to help him. Inuyasha and Luke sensed it as well, and the three of them went in front of the one called Gluttony to stop him.

"It may be none of our business, but we won't let you get him." Sora said.

"Fools. Gluttony, devour them as well." The short haired woman said.

"Everyone's calling us fools today. I'm getting sick of it!" Inuyasha said. He fired his Adamant barrage, sending the hundreds of diamond shards at Gluttony, sending the hulking figure back. Blood poured from the wounds, but no sooner had the wounds opened that they began to close. The creature was regenerating. "What is he? Dammit."

"Sora, you go help that kid, Ed." Luke told Sora. His lightsaber was already out and ready to strike. "Inuyasha and I will handle this one."

Sora nodded and ran to help Ed. He thrust out his Keyblade just as Envy would have brought down a kick on the side of Ed's head.

"What the hell are you doing, kid?" Envy said. "If you want to die so much, I'll be happy to kill you too." Envy jumped back and twirled in the air toward Sora and aimed a kick at him. It would have hit, had not Ed thrust out his right arm and block the attack. It was then Sora noticed, underneath Ed's torn sleeve, was a metallic arm.

"Thanks for you're help kid." Ed said. "Want to help me finish this?"

"Sure." Sora said. Before Envy could react, Ed grabbed his leg with his right metal arm, twisted Envy in the air and slammed him into the ground. Sora then summoned a blizzard spell, aimed it right at Envy, and froze him in a blanket of ice.

"I'll kill both of you!" Envy said as he struggled to break free. However he couldn't.

"Thanks, I'm Ed by the way." Ed formally introduced himself to Sora.

"I'm Sora." Sora said.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha and Luke finished their fight with Gluttony. Luke shoved a Force push at Gluttony sending him flying back. Then Inuyasha fired his Windscar, the wind energy slamming into Gluttony and inflicting so many wounds on him that he could not regenerate in time.

"Who are you all, interfering in my business?" The short haired woman asked.

"What's the matter Dante, upset that you're plans ruined?" Ed said.

"This is only a set back, the Philosopher's Stone will be mine." The woman, Dante said.

An explosion of magic rocked the chamber. They all turned to see Sid's battle with the demon. And it looked like Sid was winning, though just barely. As they watched, they realized that Sid was planning on pushing Archimonde back through the portal. Archimonde must have realized it also. Sora and the others saw it was the time to strike and help Sid. They jumped into action, taking Archimonde, and Sid by surprise.

Luke used the Force to Force push Archimonde closer to the portal. The demon raised his arms to block the push. Archimonde fired a beam of demonic magic at them, but Inuyasha used it to his advantage. Using the demonic energy from his opponent, Inuyasha used it against him by using his Backlash wave. Archimonde was still a demon and the attack could still be used against him. The counter demon energy swelled and fired back at Archimonde and nearly hit. Archimonde summoned a spell, absorbing the damage from the wave. But as that attack disappeared, Sora appeared right before Archimonde, much to his surprise. Sora summoned magic to his Keyblade then unleashed his attack on on Archimonde. The demon had no time to prepare as Sora sliced into him with his Keyblade. Unfortunately, none of the attacks proved fatal to the demon. However, on Sora's last powerful thrust, Sora pushed Archimonde back and through the portal. Sid then promptly said some magical words and the portal closed shut. However, the last sounds coming through the portal was Archimonde's laugh echoing.

"You all did well," Sid said, tired from his long battle. "Now, where is the one we were sent to find?"

"I think its Ed." Sora said. "He matches the description."

"What do you mean?" Ed asked.

Envy's ice prison shattered as he broke free. He ran straight for Sora and the others. Gluttony recovered as well and began running as well toward them. Though Sid was tired, he was not as tired as he appeared. He said some quick words and immobilized their opponents.

"Ed, we have come to find you, to gain your help in fighting the evil you have just witnessed." Sid said. "Archimonde is one of the leaders of an army of demons known as the Burning Legion. They are a force of pure evil and hate who only want to destroy all life and we are on our way to stop them. But we need you."

"I'm not sure.." Ed said.

"Did you forget about me Ed?" Dante said derisively. "Or maybe you should just leave your brother?"

"Never Dante." Ed said. "I'll stop you before you can lay a hand on Al." He turned toward Sid. "I can't go. I can't let Dante get my brother, or the Stone."

"What's so special about this stone?" Inuyasha said.

"If Dante uses it, my brother Al will be destroyed," Ed said. "That's what's so special. I will not let that happen."

"Brother you have to go." Al called. "They came all this way to find you. You have to go with them."

"Forget it Al, I'm not going." Ed said.

"Interesting, isn't it Ed?" Dante said. "The fate of the world, or the fate of your brother? What will you do?"

"Dante, what is it that you seek?" Sid said. He began to walk toward Dante.

"What do you mean?" She said.

"Is it power? Is that what you want the Stone for? Or do you want it to keep your immortality?" Sid said.

"What does it matter to you?" She said.

"If the Legion, the full force of the Legion, come here, you're world will be destroyed."

"What do you mean?" Dante said.

"I may have defeated Archimonde, but it will only be temporary. I am not even sure why only he came, alone. But when he returns he will bring legions of demons at his command. Will the military of this world be able to stop them?"

"Why are you telling me all of this? Do you want something of me?"

"Yes, I want you to stop trying to use the Philosopher's Stone, and help defend this world when that time comes. If this world is destroyed, then you gain nothing from using the stone do you?"

"And how do you know I won't use the stone even if I do agree?" She said.

"I don't" Sid said. He raised his hand at Al. Al disappeared.

"Al! What the hell did you do?" Ed said. He ran at Sid and shouted at him. "Where the hell is he?"

"Please do not worry Ed, I sent him somewhere very safe, where he will be protected. That way, Dante will not be able to touch him. But when this crisis is over I will return him here and let you all decide on how things will finish up for yourselves. Of course, that is only if we can survive the Burning Legion's assault. Will agree to my proposition?"

Dante thought for moment. "It appears I have no choice, since now my stone is somewhere I cannot reach it."

"Good," Sid said. "I want you to remain here, and be on guard for if, when, they attack. And Ed, we must all leave now. There is one last person we must find."

"You better listen to him Dante," Ed said before he approached Sid. "If you go back on your word, I'll kill you before you know what happened. And don't you dare touch Rose. You will never have her as well."

'We shall see about that," Dante said. "Regardless, I have no intention of going back on my word. Now leave Fullmetal Alchemist."

"Ed, hang on to me." Sid said. Following Sora and the other's exampled, Ed grabbed a part of Sid's clothing. They then disappeared.

Envy and Gluttony walked back toward Dante.

"I'm sorry Master, we failed." Envy said.

"Do not worry, Envy." Dante said and smiled. "When they return, we shall target that one first. I shall add his power to stone, and then we will kill them all."

Envy smiled as well, while Gluttony still smiled with a blank expression on his face. Meanwhile, Rose, stood silent and still, her baby long fallen asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Kingdom Come 10**

He looked like a walking corpse. He was nothing but skin and bones. When he walked, he walked with purpose of movement. His black as night robe trailed behind him, and if it were not for his pale white skin in the moonlight, he would be near imperceptible. His face and other features were shriveled and wrinkled, as if his skin had been stretched out repeatedly and then put back into place.

"Harry Potter." Lord Voldemort stated with spite at the name of the boy dangling in front of him in chains. "How easy it was to capture you."

Harry Potter, the young boy wizard, hung from a tress in chains. His legs dangled below him as his arms were chained up. If only he could get his hands on his magic wand he would have a chance. _Just _a chance.

Around them in a circle were the Deatheaters, minions of Lord Voldemort. Over their faces they wore masks, the color of bare white bone. Black cloaks covered their bodies, preventing any one from discerning who lay under their masks. They stared as their master spoke to his nemesis, and awaited the boy's imminent death.

Harry still did not fully understand how Voldemort had captured him. One minute, he was at home. The next, he was in Voldemort's clutches. Voldemort must have used very powerful magic to bring him here. The only problem with that is, while at his home with the Durseleys, the magical protection there should have prevented Voldemort from moving against him. The question then was, how did Voldemort do so?

Unfortunately, it did not seem that he would ever have time to figure it out.

"And now, you shall join your precious Dumbledore," Voldemort spoke. If Harry could have said anything he would, but not only was he weary from the beating Voldemort had inflicted on him the moment of his capture, but he had also cast a spell on Harry preventing him from saying anything. Voldemort raised his wand, and started to say "Avada Kedav-"

He cut off his unforgivable curse. Harry looked around to see why on earth the Dark Lord would have stopped his spell. Then he, along with the gathered Deatheaters, saw why. Several intruders to Voldemort's gathering had just popped in. Literally, they had not been there a moment ago, standing just a few feet away to the side of Voldemort and Harry, and now they were their.

Two were young boys, one with bright yellow hair and the other with spiky brown hair. Another had white hair and wore a red robe. The last was older than the others and had a commanding aura around him. And something even more, something that resonated a great magical power.

They all looked around at the gathered event. Voldemort and his Death Eaters were too surprised for a moment to say anything. The four intruders saw Harry, and the spiky haired boy and the older man looked each other in the eyes and nodded.

"Put that boy down." The man spoke. Harry did not know what was happening, but these people some how came to help him.

Now Voldemort was prepared. He laughed, scornfully. "How dare you command me, the great Lord Voldemort. Die." He pointed his wand at the man who had commanded him, a red beam striking at him from the wand. The blast almost hit but the man put up a hand and deflected the attack harmlessly at the ground.

"You will not be able to defeat me." He said.

"We shall see about that, Sid." Voldemort said. The man, Sid, looked very surprised. "You and your foolish friends will never leave here alive."  
"How do you know of us?" Sid said.

"I was told of your coming by an old friend of yours. Kaj I believe." Voldemort said. "He said you would be coming for this boy." He looked at Harry. "Then he made a deal with me. He gave me the power to capture and kill him, and in return he would give me the power to rule this world. Of course, I will kill Potter either way, but this is just easier."

Voldemort had answered Harry's question. Somehow, someone had given him an ability to move around the spell protecting him and brought him here. But at the same time, it also answered Sid's question.

"You have no idea what you are dealing with, Voldemort." Sid said.

"Oh, but I do. Kaj told me all about his master's plan for this world. However, I was promised that I will be left in charge of this world, and for serving his master I would be rewarded with unimaginable power, and this world shall be recreated to serve me."

"He lied. His master wants nothing for you and is only using you. He will destroy you, even if you succeed."

"We shall see." The dark wizard said. He turned toward Harry. "Now's this boy's death is at hand. Then I shall deal with you. Avada-"

"I challenge you to a duel!" Sid said, cutting off Voldemort's curse.

His eyes widened. "What did you say?" He lowered his wand.

"You heard me." Sid said. "I challenge you to a duel."  
"My Lord, please, allow me to finish off this nonsense." One of the Death Eaters said.

"Silence fool." Voldemort snapped back.

"Any wizard challenged to a duel cannot back down. You have to agree to duel me."

"On what terms?" Voldemort hissed.

"If I win, I gain Harry's life, and you must do what I say." Sid said. "And if you win, the boy's life is yours to do with as you please, and I will give up my own life and power to you. The power that Kaj promised you will ultimately be yours."

"Sid you can't." Sora said.

"Quiet, Sora, this is the only way." Sid said.

"Agreed." Voldemort said after a moment of thinking it over. He walked toward Sid. "But one more thing, if I win, you're friends become mine to do with as I please as well."  
Sid eyed the others for a moment. Then at last he said. "Agreed." They shook on it, and the deed was done.


	11. Chapter 11

**Kingdom Come 12**

Sid and Voldemort stood back to back. The dark lord held his wand in front of his face, while Sid had no visible weapon at all. The others had separated around them, though the Death Eaters and Sora and the others were on opposite sides of each other. Harry was still in chains under the tree, the opponents standing in front of him so he can watch his fate as it played out. Before the fight he had began, Sid had informed the others to make sure to watch out for any sign of Voldemort's trickery and to stay close to the bound Harry to protect him.

The duel began. Each took ten paces forward, opposite each others. At the tenth, they turned and stood before each other. Voldemort whipped his wand into position, while Sid merely stood calm and still.

"Kaj lied to you," Sid said suddenly, trying to explain things once more to Voldemort. "The Burning Legion will destroy your world, and even if you survive and serve the Burning Legion, you will merely be a puppet for their master. Surely you, the might Lord Voldemort, will never serve another, would you?"

Voldemort hesitated a moment, then sneered. "I care not for your worries. My only true goal is to kill the boy, and if Kaj does betray me, he will suffer as no one else had. Let this duel begin." Voldemort readied himself once more and unleashed his first spell. It was the red spell again, which Sid deflected easily once more.

The air shimmered around Voldemort, much to his surprise. It seemed to grow heavy and his movements grew sluggish. And he began to grow very, very tired. His vision began to darken, though he knew his eyes remained open. Whatever spell his opponent was casting, it was a powerful one. He would have to finish the quickly.

He said a quick counter spell, to counter whatever magic was currently working against him. Then he used his signature spell, the Avada Kedavra. Green lightning arced from the wand toward Sid, and struck him. The air crackled with energy as the spell magic coursed through Sid's body. But, much to Voldemort's surprise, Sid did not die. He regained his composure and in a brief burst of light canceled out the unforgivable curse and sending Voldemort flying back. His Death Eaters were their to cushion his fall and then prepared to strike back at Sid for wounding their master.

"Stop." Voldemort said. He knew he was defeated and Sid had won. "Stop you fools. Our duel is over, and he has won." He said begrudgingly.

Then, with a wave of Voldemort's hand, Harry's locks unlocked and he fell to the ground. He gasped as he hit the ground, and then realized himself that whatever spell Voldemort had cast on him to silence him had been removed as well. He dusted himself and stood, then fell slightly, only to be supported by the spiky haired boy, the one the man had called Sora.

"Thank you." Harry said in an accent. He walked over to the others, with Sora helping him, and thanked he others and introduced themselves.

"Now, Lord Voldemort, as per out agreement, Harry is now with us, and you must do as I say. But I shall let you out of our deal if you only do one thing for me."  
Voldemort did not say anything and awaited his order.

"I want you to remain in this world, take no actions against any of Harry's friends or relatives, and if and when the time comes, I want you to protect this world from Kaj and the Burning Legion. You and your minions will provide a worthy defense against the demons."

"I of course, have to accept." Voldemort said with a sneer. "But when this is over, I wish to challenge you again."

"Of course." Sid said.

"But are you sure, in your infinite wisdom," Voldemort said mockingly. "That the Legion will attack."

Sid's face darkened. "They will, but that is why we are trying to stop them. I have convinced others like you to help as well and with each of you protecting your own worlds, we will be that much closer to our goals."

"Then in that case, I wish you success," Voldemort said. "But do return one day, for then I will kill you."

Sid stared at the lord Dark Wizard for a moment. "Harry, come over please." He said, beckoning to Harry, and the boy walked over. He held Harry while the others held on as well. Then they disappeared again, leaving them as quietly as they had arrived. Voldemort thought for a moment, then stood.

"You heard him," Voldemort told his minions. "We have things to prepare."

-

He existed in a hellish void, where there was no top or bottom. There simply was. The void had always been, and will always be. No one could find it, unless you had already been there.

Legions of demons existed in the void, their hellish prison for eternities. Rows upon rows of demons moved around in their unending armies. Doomgaurd flew in the hellish sky, while Felgaurd walked below. Felhounds dodged around through each of the Felgaurds, while the hulking Infernals were allowed to pass, less the others be crushed. Eredars and Nathrezim watched the others as their unending marching continued. Even other countless horrors existed, some big and some small, and some flew in the air like the Doomgaurd. But one thing united them all: they all lived for nothing but evil and destruction.

The void was a prison for them, but they had learn ways to escape. In some cases, they used their own spells to escape their prison and unleash their assault on unsuspecting worlds. So many worlds have fallen to their power that they have lost count. In other cases, some foolish sorcerers or spellcasters had contacted them in some way. They were promised power and rewards for giving them access to their world. Then the Legion would come, and they would be rewarded, with their destruction and oblivion. Only some were found worthy enough to join their ranks.

Kaj was one of them. But he was a special case. He had discovered about the Legion, when once trying to stop them. Now he had joined them and was a favorite of his master.

Something that Archimonde hated bitterly.

"I am sorry, Lord," Kaj bowed on one knee. "Voldemort was defeated."

Archimonde snickered. "A foolish attempt by a foolish wizard."

Whether the slight was against Kaj or his puppet it did not matter. "You fared no better against Sid." Kaj retorted.

"Those insects do not know any better." Archimonde said. Before they could continue, their master spoke.

_Silence both of you,_ Their master spoke in their minds, shaking their collectedness. Even Archimonde was quelled before his master. _It no longer matters what has occurred. All that matter what will be. The planeswalker has already made efforts to prevent more of our preparations, and we shall not displease him._

"But surely we can circumvent his plan, my Lord?" Archimonde spoke.

_Of course, as it is how it has been planned all along,_ The demon master spoke once more. _When we engage them in combat, you Archimonde shall await here for you orders. Then we will strike them where they least suspect._ _And then Sid and his band shall be wiped away from existence, and all opposition will be gone._

And then the demon lord, Sargeras, laughed.

**Author's Note:**

**Just to say it, I do like Harry Potter, but I don't know much about the technical stuff about it. The whole "duel" thing I largely made up. I'm not sure if wizards are bound by accepting challenges, though I know that they would be bound to honor the conditions of the duel. That's just about true for any duel. **

**Anyway, I hope everyone is enjoying the story. Please review:)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Kingdom Come 12**

It was a barren and lifeless world. That is what Sora first saw when they reemerged back from the Blind Eternities. The rocks were red, the sky was red, and there did not seem to be any life anywhere. They stood open a barren rocky, open field with no sings of life for miles.

"Welcome to Rath." Sid said. "here we shall make our stand against the Burning Legion."

"How?" Sora said. "if they can open portals anywhere, how can we make sure that they come here?"

"This world is a very special one," Sid explained. "It can be moved to any point in space, as long as someone is capable of doing so. By doing so, we will shift this plane over the netherworld of the Legion, preventing them from going anywhere but here. And even more, with the Legion already spread out through several other worlds, this will prevent those from returning to the main host as well. It will make our job easier."

"Are you sure this plan will work?" Luke said.

"It has to." Sid said.

"Excuse me, I'm grateful for the rescue, but can someone tell me what is going on?" Harry asked. Sid then explained everything to Harry up to that point.

"That's incredible." Harry said. Coming from a world of magic, he already had experience with magical beings, but this was beyond that.

"Only incredible because of the great danger they represent." Sid said.

"If these beings are so powerful, what can only the six of us do to stop them?" Harry continued.

"Harry's right, we are outnumbered," Ed said. "And if any more of them are like the one you fought, we are going to need a lot more help."

"First of all, its not the numbers that make an army, but who fights in it," Sid said. He backed away from the others. "And secondly, who said we do not have an army on our side?"

The wind changed. The rocks shifted. Magical energy pulsated around Sid as he gathered his energy, casting yet another spell. The wind grew stronger as rocks moved around and flowed over each other. The wind flew down and around them, blowing up bits of dirt, though nothing hit them. Then the wind seemed to move behind them and begin forming into something. At first, it looked like dust clouds, but then the dust settled leaving only wind. They were like miniature cyclones, with tails of wind. The rocks also continued to move and shift, and take shape. They rose from the ground, their bodies made out of the red stone of the earth. Then the wind died down and the earth remained still. But the work was done. Before Sora, Luke and the others stood hundreds of figures, half made from wind and the other from stone.

"This world itself shall aid us in our cause," Sid said. "These creatures you see are elementals of wind and earth. I will also make fire elementals, but finding the necessary ingredients for those are difficult, as their source is far away on this plane."

"So, now we have an army, is there anything else we can do to prepare for the Legion?" Inuyasha said.

"No, the only thing we can do now is wait," Sid said. He closed his eyes for a moment, and then opened them again. "But I fear we will not have to wait long."

-

"Lord Sargeras, the planeswalker and his companion have overlayed the plane." Archimonde said. "I believe now is the time to strike."

_Kaj, do not go with Archimonde. Remain here for now._ Sargeras commanded.

"Yes, my Lord," Kaj said. "And they still suspect nothing?"

_No, the fools have blindly put their faith in the planeswalker. _Sargeras said. _When the time comes, you must enlighten them._

"Yes, my Lord." Kaj said.

_Go now Archimonde, and destroy the resistance. Then we may finish what we started and finally reach Kingdom Hearts. And because of recent events, we no longer need the power of the Keyblade master. Kingdom Hearts shall soon be ours, _Sargeras declared and laughed. _And_ t_he fools still have no idea. _Without a word, Archimonde disappeared.

_And so, it ends. _


	13. Chapter 13

**Kingdom Come 13**

It took a while, but Sid managed to create and summon his fire elementals. They could be seen coming across the barren plane for miles away. At first it was only a shimmering of the heat in the air, but then the gathered heroes saw the approaching figures of flame. Like their wind cousins, they too were shaped as small cyclones, except they were made of flame. They joined the earth and wind elementals, all soundless and emotionless soldiers.

Luke was the first to sense something was wrong. He did not say anything to others at the moment, not wanting to worry them. Besides, they were busy enjoying the clam before the storm. Instead, he approached Sid, who was already standing by himself, staring at the horizon. Behind them all stood the elemental army. Luke approached Sid and stood next to him.

"You have felt it, too." Sid said after a pause.

"Yes, a great disturbance." Luke said.

"You have a special gift, Master Skywalker. You can sense things before they happen, see things before they happen. I only felt the demons approaching because of their evil aura's but you are able to sense their very lives. Though not much of lives at that."

Luke did not respond. What Sid was saying did not need a response. The horizon began to shimmer.

"You said you saw my arrival in a vision. Tell me, Master Skywalker, what do you see for us now?"

Luke closed his eyes, searching through the Force to gaze into the future. After a few uncertain moments, he opened them again.

"The future is constantly in motion," Luke said. "There is no set path that we shall take from here. All is very uncertain, except for one thing. I do sense a great darkness approaching, one that threatens to destroy everything if not for us."

"Truly a dire vision, Master Skywalker," Sid said. "Let us hope that the darkness you see will not come to pass." There was another moment of silence, and the horizon began to shimmer and disappear as if in an extreme heat. "They are coming."

"Yes."

"It is time to inform the others." The two approached the others. The other four noticed them as they approached, noticing their serious expression, and listened to what Sid said. "The demons have arrived, and fallen into our trap. Here, we must make a stand against them, and prevent them from going any further. In this way, we shall fight through their army, and reach the portal from where they come from. There I will have the knowledge I need to create a spell to prevent them from ever finding Kingdom Hearts. Fortunately, they will still need Sora to accomplish that, so we have the upperhand.

"Why did you not just do that before back in the Coliseum or back where we found Ed?" Sora said.

"I would have, except for this spell to be precise, their had to be a direct connection between the world where we were, and the Nether realm where the Legion resides. That was not the case before, but now because this plane is directly forcing them to come here, that is so. Now is, and may be our only, chance. Our only other solution would be to completely destroy the demons, down to the last, a near impossible feat, especially with our limited resources. But that will be our last resort." Sid gave them a moment to comprehend what he just said. "We must now go greet the demons at the front. This shall be our plan."

Sid explained their plan of attack to the others, and then gathered them and the army of elementals. Then the demons first appeared, stretching across the horizon, though not completely eclipsing it. First to come were the Felgaurd, the massively tall warriors of the Legion. Even from the distance, their massive horns and massive pikes and halberds could be seen. In the sky above flew the Doomgaurd, slightly less powerful but just as bloodthirsty. Far behind them, were massive creatures which Sid knew to be called Infernals, golems of rock and fire. And though they could not be seen, Eredar warlocks and felhounds walked the ranks as well, ready to cause trouble for any spellcasters, something Sora never wanted to happen again, after witnessing Donald killed by one of felhounds.

The army approached, and when they saw the gathered defenders, roared in anticipation. It was deafening roar that shook the ground. Then they gathered speed for their attacks, and the battle began. Ed walked in front of the defenders, as per Sid's plan. He waited until the Burning Legion army was at the appropriate distance. He then clapped his hands and put them on the ground. There was a flash of light. From the very front ranks to the further ranks of the Legion army, spikes of stone emerged from the ground, skewering many demons, taking many by surprise. The gigantic stone spikes stuck out of the ground from different angles, not only slaying many of the Legion but also creating a temporary barrier to some. Some were fortunate enough the have a quick death, while others still alive slowly slide down the spikes, widening their wounds.

The spikes shattered as Infernals charged through. There were three of them, followed by a flood of Felgaurd and felhounds. With another clap of his hands, Ed performed more of his deadly alchemy, Instead of creating more spikes, he did something much more simple. He simply used his alchemy to displace the rock underneath the Legion, creating a gaping crevice where the front lines of the Legion had stood. They plummeted to their death, screaming. Unfortunately, the gap did not stretch far and was easily passable. Doomgaurd flew down on the defenders, Ed's alchemy not reaching them, though he did prepare himself by transmuting his automail arm into a short blade. He swiped as one Doomgaurd approached, and then another. Harry fired a spell from his wand, knocking the Doomgaurd flying back and down, where Sora dealt with them. Inuyasha used his attack to send hundreds of diamond spears into the approaching flying demons, tearing through their first wave. Within moments, the first wave of Doomgaurd was gone.

"Now the second part begins." Sid said, as the demons finally moved around the gap Ed created. They were much closer now, though they were close already. Within moments, they would all be fighting up close, but that was phase three. Sid began speaking words of power, summoning up a spell, one he had been saving for this moment. As he spoke the last word, he waved his hands over the approaching demons. Where his hand passed over them, there were huge fireball explosions, both above and below the demons, taking many of them out. He then summoned the spell again as the demons continued pass their fallen comrades, sending even more of them to their death. But as he had told the others, that was spell would exhaust him. But the demons continued on, never stopping, nor did Sid expect them to. What they faced now was their main host, and it would take many more attacks before they could approach them. The portal from where they came was closer than it looked, but it would still be difficult to approach. If they had tried to seal the portal immediately after it had opened, the demon host would have swarmed them within moments. At least this way, they had a chance to improve their odds.

Sid waved his hand forward, signaling the elemental army. The fire, earth, and wind creatures moved pass the other defenders. There were hundreds of them, all equal in power to the demons. Unfortunately, there were far fewer of them, but what they looked in numbers they made up more than in skill. Earth elementals slammed into demons, their rocky hides barely taking a scratch. The wind elementals blew foes up into the air, even catching some of the flying Doomgaurd in their wind storm, and sent them crashing back down to the ground. Fire elementals attacked any foes they first saw, setting them ablaze. Though this continued to last, their numbers were beginning to be cut back. Infernals made rubble of the earth elementals. Warlocks cast spells to dissipate the living wind beings. Felgaurd cut down the living fires. But still they fought, until Sid saw something he did not expect.

The demon army stopped moving forward.

With that in mind, he signaled the others to attack. They prepared themselves and charged in. Ed first used alchemy to create more spikes, then ran into the first Felgaurd he saw and cut away at it. He then moved onto the next and the next. Inuyasha mainly used his Windscar and Adamant Barrage, obliterating both the ground and air demons, only using his other attacks if the demons got to close. Harry concentrated on any warlocks, as Sid had described them to him, before they could cast any spells. Luke protected him from being consumed from the felhounds, slicing at the demonic dogs as they approached. Sora weaved in and out from attacking Felgaurd and felhounds, using his Keyblade skills and magic. At one point, he used a magnet spell, gathering many demons together, at which point Inuyasha fired his diamond spears and killing all the gathered demons. Sid helped as much as he could, casting smaller but powerful spells until he could fully recover. And then, to his surprise once more, something incredible happened again. The defenders began to move forward and push into the now diminishing demonic army.

Sid realized that this was a fortunate turn of events, the only problem was that it should not be happening.

This body of demons they fought should have been the main host. Countless demons should be pouring from the portal, more so than they could almost handle. He was still intending on summoning more elementals to help them, but that appeared unnecessary.

_The demon host should be much larger than this, _Sid thought. _This should be the main demon host. But then why is it being pushed back so quickly? _

As Sid tried to decide what was going on, he continued fighting, planning for whatever may lie up ahead. But whatever lay ahead, it would have to be victory.

-

There was a reason for Sid's doubts.

The demons they fought were not the main host.

Though he did not know it, Sargeras, lord of the Burning Legion, had magic Sid never knew about. The demon god merely played with Sid, sending only a large portion of his army. Other he sent on other missions.

To conquer other worlds.

Sargeras had still opened portals to other worlds. He still had the ability to, though Sid would never know. His plan to isolate the Legion had failed. Yes, the plane of Rath directly connected with the realm of the Legion, but it did not separate it from the rest of the worlds. There was always a way to breach worlds.

There was no way to stop the Burning Legion.

-

Worlds fell as endless swarms of demons over took them. Citizens were taken by complete surprise, even some of the most powerful warriors did not stand a chance against the near unending numbers of the Legion.

Portals opened up everywhere possible.

Sargeras watched all as everything unfolded. The warriors destroyed. Sid would never realize it until it was too late.

Sargeras had won, and Sid had lost.


	14. Chapter 14

**Kingdom Come 14**

Sid knew something was not right. This was not how it had supposed to be. The elemental reinforcements had come, and with their added might they continued to push the demons back. Sid had wasted much of his gathered energy and in the time it took for him to recover, he continued to mull over the problem.

_This is too easy, _Sid said. _Why are they not putting up more of a fight_? Sid could see through the deception, though what deception exactly he did not know. The demons were by no means making it easy for them, but they were gaining ground at a steady pace. Soon they would be able to see the portal from where the demons come from and use its properties to seal them away from Kingdom Hearts.

And if that did not work, Sid always had a backup plan.

But that still did nothing about his current worries. He needed to know why this army was so small, compared to how its true size could be.

The front line of demons exploded. They just simply exploded, and it was not caused by any spell that he nor any of the others did. They flew back, while the remaining demons continued on, preparing to slaughter them all. Dust rose up and when it settled revealed the demon Sid did not want to see again. Archimonde smiled at him.

"We meet again, planeswalker." He was dangerously close to Sid. With a thought, he could melt his brain.

"For the last time, demon." Sid said.

"Indeed, it shall be." The demon lord said. The two engaged in their private battle, each sending spells at each other, trying to strike each other down. Neither the other defenders or demons dared interfered.

The battle raged on. The demons fought the elementals, each take many other down. But many demons fell for every elemental. The other defenders, Sora, Luke Skywalker, and the rest, took no casualties, at least not yet. They were beginning to get weary, after fighting for so long. The demon's however continued on with their assault. At one point, Luke went into a battle meditation trance to enhance his abilities and the abilities of the others, while weakening the resolve of the demons. It worked for a time, but soon that too wore him out, especially after already fighting for so long. But still, none of them fell.

The battle between Sid and Archimonde continued as well, as before neither gaining any advantage over the other. It took all Sid had to withstand the brutal attacks from the demon lord, but he still managed.

"Tiring yet planeswalker?" Archimonde taunted during a break in their one on one fight.

"Never, demon." Sid said, though he was sure Archimonde could see through his lie.

"You have many unanswered questions." Archimonde stated. "Would you like me to answer them?"

"What do you mean?"

"Have you not wondered why you are gaining ground on my demons?"

Sid did not respond.

"Kaj told us of what the two of you planned. A foolish, pitiful attempt. You have no idea of the power Lord Sargeras has, enough to make your plan worthless."  
"What?" Sid said, responding involuntarily, but needing to know more.

"You may have thought this plane blocks our realm, but you are, simply, wrong. There is no way to contain us. Already, we have opened hundreds of portals across hundreds of world, all falling to the Burning Legion. And even if you manage to seal this portal, which Lord Sargeras created to deceive you, you will never manage to prevent us from getting to Kingdom Hearts."

"Why is that?" Sid said. He needed to know.

"I wonder how it would feel to understand what shall occur yet know there is nothing you can do to stop it?" Archimonde said. "have you not wondered why portals are opening up everywhere, and why Heartless are beginning to appear?" The sounds of battle died away as Sid listened intently to the demon. "As the portals open, the barrier between worlds weakens, allowing Heartless to flow in through our efforts. A mere side effect. But with this weakening, so does the barrier protecting Kingdo Hearts. It was sealed off to us, but the more portals we open, the weaker the protection around Kingdom Hearts will get, allowing us to open a gateway their. Then, well I think you know."

"But then that means that you do not need the Keyblade." Sid said, as he realized.

"Yes, the Keyblade is meaningless to us now. Only the power of Kingdom Hearts concerns. But, even more importantly, do we not need the Keyblade, we do not the need the Keyblade Master either."

Archimonde raised his hand. Sid expected to be attacked by a spell but instead he saw something else. Something that made him fill with dread. Above the din of the battle, he saw Sora rise into the air, writhing in pain.

"Let him go." Sid demanded.

"If I had wanted to, I could have killed him already."

"Then why don't you?"

"Because you still need him, do you not?" Archimonde said. "You still need the power of the Keyblade for what you have planned. A meaningless effort, the Keyblade is nothing compared to the power of the Legion. And soon, all shall be consumed in darkness, then reborn under the rule of the great Sargeras. Now, say goodbye to your Keyblade Master."

Archimonde clenched his hand. Sid braced for Sora's death cry. But it never came. He looked over to where Sora had floated, but he was no longer there. He looked back at Archimonde, and held back gasp.

Tentacles emerged from his chest, having taken him by surprise. He was not mortally wounded, much to Sid's disappointment, but he was still wounded. If he had been a normal demon, he would have dropped dead, but he was not a normal demon. He had powerful dark magic protecting him.

He looked to see who the tentacles belonged to, following them behind the demon lord. There standing right behind Archimonde, was Naraku, who retracted his tentacles.

"Damn you, fool." Archimonde said. He turned to strike at Naraku.

"Avada Kadavra." A raspy voice said. Green light struck Archimonde, and if it was not for his protective magic would have killed him. Voldermort appeared beside Naraku.

"Foolish wizard, you will die." Archimonde said, still continuing.

There was a flash of light, and a gigantic stone snake emerged from the ground. It opened its jaws wide to consume Archimonde and reached him. Archimonde grabbed the jaws, preventing him from swallowing him, just managing to hold the head back. But with his new wounds, he had been worn out and slipped. The snake swallowed him all, then promptly shattered. There were no remains of the demon lord.

"Is he dead?" Dante asked.

"No, he survived. Must have teleported away." Sid said as he approached them. "I don't even know where to begin. How are you three here?"

"I don't know about these two, but I was attacked by what I assumed was the demons you told me about." Naraku said. "I even decided to help Inuyasha's friends but as the fighting developed, we got separated. Not that I care about those others, but when I decided to fight the demons, I wanted to make sure I destroyed them to the last. Then during the fighting, there was a light, and I turned up here.

"A similar turn of events occurred with me." Dante said. "I don't know how I turned up here either.

"Nor me." Voldemort said. "But what is here though?"

"This is what should have been the final battle, but did not turn out so." Sid said. "I wonder what that light was?"

"It was their desire to come here and help that brought them here," Sora said appearing from behind Sid. "I rushed over here after I was lifted in the air and came here to see what happened. I heard what Naraku said. It was the power of your heart that helped bring you here. Your willingness to protect your world allowed you to come here to help us."

Naraku laughed. "You are naïve boy."

"What a foolish sentiment." Voldemort said. "How have you managed to survive for so long?"

Dante did not say a word.

"Think what you want, but I know that it is true." Sora said,

"Regardless, just be grateful that they have come," Sid said. "But we hae wasted too much time here discussing this turn of events. With Archimonde gone our work will be much easier, and this battle shall be over soon. Now we must go rejoin the fight." The other followed. Naraku lanced a demon about to impale Inuyasha, much to the latter's surprise. Voldemort took out a Doomgaurd flying straight for Harry. An Infernal came rumbling through, not giving Ed Elric enough time to perform his alchemy, but Dante saved him at the last minute when the ground opened up once more.

The battle was joined by the enemies of the defenders. Now with these reinforcements, Sid thought, they shall not fail.

Then this will all be finished.

-

Sargeras watched as the events unfolded, with Kaj nearby watching as well. More demons were sent through the portal, returning from their other worldly victories. The demon lord smiled.

_Soon this will all be finished. _


	15. Chapter 15

**Kingdom Come 15**

The first to die was Edward Elric.

He fought next to Sora. Ed used his automail-made sword while Sora slashed with his Keyblade. Each fought back to back as demons fell around them. But they were getting worn down and both were slowing in their attacks. The demons defense did not get stronger but their attacks got weaker. Everything was taking a turn for the worse, as not only were they getting worn down but so was everyone else.

Sora took down a Felgaurd and then a pair of felhounds. But while fighting the demon dogs, he did not see the Felgaurd charging at him, his pike coming down hard onto Sora. But Ed did. He yelled a warning to Sora, but could not make him hear over the noise of the battle. He finished the felhound that had attacked him, and then ran at Sora. Sora turned around to see the demon's weapon come down on him and then got pushed out of the way by Ed. Ed raised his metal arm to block the attack and did so. But the automail had also been worn from the constant fighting. As the pike directly hit the automail, the arm cracked and broke and went right through the young alchemist. He slowly slid down the pole as blood poured from the open wound. Sora jumped up and ran at the Felgaurd and at the surrounding enemies, killing them all. He knelt by Ed.

"Ed…" Sora did not know what to say. "You saved me."

"Don't worry about it." Ed coughed. "That damn demon got me good."

"Don't worry, I'll…" Sora did not know what to do. Know spell would help him. Suddenly, slashing at a demon, Luke appeared next to them.

"I felt something happen," Luke said when he saw Ed.

"Can you help him?" Sora said.

"I'll do what I can." Luke knelt down, closed his eyes, and put his hands against Ed's wound. He went into a healing trance, sending his healing energy over toward Ed, trying to close the wound. It was deep, but that was not the problem. Something evil was in Ed's body, some type of unknown entity. It was like a poison seeping through Ed's body, something that Luke, even though very adept in the Force, could do nothing about. He stopped the blood flow, but the damage was already done as the poison spread through his system. Ed coughed up blood.

"There's nothing you can do, is there?" Ed said.

"No, I'm very sorry." Luke shook his head. "There is a poison in you that I can't get rid of. I'm sorry."

"Well, that sucks." Ed said. "It's ok, you did what you can." Ed began sweating. "I just wish I could have seen Al one more time. Make sure nothing happens to him, okay Sora? He'll understand what happened. He'll take it hard at first, he always was a softy, but don't worry. He'll get over it."

"I'll take care of it." Sora said, crying.

"Oh, and you can even say goodbye to that bitch Dante for me." Ed said.

"Okay." Sora said, smiling sadly. Then he and Luke saw as the life left Ed's eyes.

"He's gone." Luke said but that was the only rest they got. A trio of Felgaurd came charging at them. Rage in his eyes Sora got his Keyblade and quickly decapitated each of the demons before they even knew what happened.

"Sora, calm down." Luke said. "Don't let Ed's death blind you with anger. He died to give you another chance, don't waste it."

"I'm sorry Luke, you're right." Sora agreed then both of them went back into battle.

A rumbling shook the battlefield. Half a dozen charging Infernals came through the demon line. Dante saw them and used her alchemy to create the massive spikes as before. Two demons were taken out but the others charged straight for her. She created the stone spikes again but only grazed a demon and then it was too late. They were right on top of her. Then they went right through her and squashed her underneath. Inuyasha and Sid had seen what happened, and they did not even want t to think of what remained of Dante.

"This can't be." Sid said. He had only seen Dante die, not knowing about Ed yet. "With her death, this will not go well."

Voldemort was having a wonderful time. Every time a demon approached him, they fell to his killing curse. Green flashes of light cut down scores of demons, leaving only a growing pile of bodies. He was truly enjoying himself, being able to kill nearly everything he saw in front of him. Nearby Harry, his mortal enemy, helped him kill other demons. Harry turned his back toward Voldemort just as Voldemort killed another demon.

The dark lord looked at Harry's exposed side. It would be so easy, he knew. Two quick words and Harry would be dead. It would be great, he could kill Harry then make it look like one of the demons killed him. It would be so easy, so perfect. He raised his wand.

He shuddered. He felt a sharp pain. He looked down and saw a pair of tentacles grasping onto him. He followed them and saw they belonged to a demonic hound. He aimed his wand and said his dread words. But nothing happened. He tried again, but once more nothing helped him. His magic had left him.

The pain grew greater. His skin folded in on itself, shriveling up. He grew brittle, weak. He could not move. His eyes opened wide, realizing in horror what had happened. He dropped his wand. And then he fell to the ground and crumbled into dust. The felhound finished his meal and then turned around on the other spellcaster, Harry Potter, but before he even finished turning, he was blasted by a green light, the Avada Kadavra curse, coming from Harry's wand.

Harry had seen the felhounds latch onto Voldemort. Harry knew he could have saved his enemy, yet he chose not to. Despite Sid's urgency to gather Voldemort to his side, the dark wizard had been Harry's enemy. He deserved to die. Voldemort had killed his parents, killed hundreds of other innocents, wizard and muggle alike, he had tortured him, had tortured his friends, had done countless evil acts. The world was better off without Voldemort. But Voldemort had done something else to Harry, just at the moment of his death. He changed him. Harry realized one thing Voldemort had that was not truly evil. His desire to get things done. And right now, Harry's choice to get things was done was through using the Avada Kadavra curse.

He needed powerful spells to take down these creatures and for that he needed the Avada Kadavra curse. No longer would he let others take advantage of him. If his enemies got in the way he would take care of them instantly. And best of all, on this isolated world away from all he knew, he did not have to worry about anyone finding out. The demons would die and he could kill them by any means necessary. Even if it might be unforgivable.

He dropped his wand. His skin burst open. Blood poured from hundreds of tiny wounds. Blood came out of his ears as his bone's split and broke. With his last sight of life he turned and saw an Eredar finishing casting its spell, smiling an inhuman smile at him. Harry dropped over dead.

Luke felt the two lives leave the battle. Things had taken a turn for the worse, and there would have been nothing he could have done. It was meant to be.

Then the demons came on in force. With four defenders down, leaving only five left along with their dwindling elemental army things were not going well. Sid gazed at the damage, still unaware of some of the deaths. Things had gotten worse, though they had been going so well. Everything was ruined, his plan crushed. The defense had been lost and there would be nothing that could be done to help it, especially with the increased flow of demons. He snapped his fingers and he and the others were transported away from the battle, leaving the monsters to fight the elementals to the end.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Inuyasha said.

"They we're over powering us," Sid said. "I don't understand…" He trailed off, realizing that Ed, Voldemort, and Harry were missing. "Where are the others? Dante I saw fall, but where are Ed, Voldemort and Harry?"

"Ed died protecting me." Sora said.

"I felt Harry and Voldemort's death in the Force," Luke said. "I don't know what happened, but there was a dark resonance from both of their deaths. I can only hope that whatever happened to them, they find peace."

"We cannot win." Sid said. "Our advantage has been lost and if we stay here we will be done for."

"Didn't you have a plan prepared in case this happened?" Naraku said.

"Yes, but I did not think any of us would die by now," Sid said. "I still needed them for what I have planned.

Something in Sid's voice made Sora feel uneasy.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"We have to leave here, and go someplace safe." Sid said. "We must go to our safe world, where I knew Ed's brother and Sora's friends would be safe. We must go to my home."

"Your home?" Inuyasha said.

"Yes, my glorious home." Before any could say anything else they disappeared.

-

Sargeras watched as events continued to unfold, and smiled an inhuman smile. Soon the pathetic defenders would understand what Sid had planned from the beginning and why Kaj betrayed him. Soon they will understand why they were fools to put their faith in him.

Soon they would all be dead.

Kaj watched as well, Sargeras burning the images into his mind. Kaj did not smile though. He watched grimly as events continued to unfold.

He knew that very soon he would have to take action.

-

The five remaining heroes reemerged back into existence, standing in a forest under a red sky. But as they looked they noticed something was wrong with the flora. They shined and glinted in a way no normal vegetation would. Then they realized it. These plants were not organic.

They were made completely of metal.

"What is going on, Sid?" Sora demanded to know.

"Welcome to my glorious home," Sid said, raising his arms in a grandiose manner, to encompass all that they saw. He smiled inhumanly at them, and with a voice full of pride said. "Welcome, to Phyrexia."


	16. Chapter 16

**Kingdom Come 16**

The plants were metal. They were not merely encased in metal, as Sora had thought at first, but realized that they were completely metal. Some small animals, snakes and rabbits to be specific, scurried by. They too were metal, machines to be exact. Even the ground they stood on was artificial. The air smelled of burning oil. The sky was overcast with a brown haze. Sora did not like it at all. This place, Phyrexia, frightened him. He had never seen anything so unnatural.

Inuyasha did not care for the place either, but for reasons besides Sora's uneasiness. Being a half-demon gave him certain abilities normal humans did not have. Enhanced healing, strength and in this case his enhance sense of smell played a role in his judgment. In the air, he not only smelled oil, but blood as well.

Luke Skywalker felt uncomfortable well. Being a Jedi he could sense things other people could never see even if it was right in front of them. The Force screamed to him as he looked around. He continued to probe and justified what he felt. This world felt evil.

"Sid, why are we here?" Sora asked

"The Legion was going to overpower us, so I brought us here, where we would be safe."

"And this place is safe?" Inuyasha said.

"Of course, this world is the safest place in all the worlds." Sid smiled. "This is where I brought Sora's friends, and Ed's shell of a brother."

"Kairi and Riku are here?" Sora said. "Can we see them?"

"Soon, very soon Sora you will be with them." Sid said. "But now that our plan of attack has been ruined we must take a new approach."

"Which are?" Luke said.

"How are you sure your plan will work this time, after it failed so horribly last time?" Naraku said suddenly. "You cost us some of our allies already, how are you sure whatever you plan will work now?"  
"Why would you care about the lives of others, Naraku?" Inuyasha said.

"You misunderstand Inuyasha, I do not care about others, merely myself, and I don't want to place my life in someone who would send me to die."

"He's right in a way, Inuyasha," Luke agreed. "How do we know you're plan will work Sid? We can't take anymore losses."

Sid smiled. "This time we will have something more powerful than the Legion on our side. We shall have my allies from this world, the Phyrexians, who have been watching over Sora's friends since their arrival."

"Why did we not use them sooner?" Luke said. "We could have used them before."

"Because they were only to be used as a last resort against the demons, once we had destroyed the majority of them," Sid said. "Unfortunately, that plan failed, to block them from escaping, so now we must enlist their help."

"Do you take me for a fool?" Naraku said, surprising the others. "What are you hiding from us?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about Naraku." Sid said calmly.

"If I have felt the aura around this place, then surely the others feel it as well," Naraku said. "There is a taint on this world, a dark aura surrounding it." He transformed his hand into a spear and shot it through Sid. It burst through him, though Sid did not move an inch. "Tell us what is really happening?"

Naraku's arm burned off and he winced back in pain. "Never touch me again, you miserable demon. How dare you say my Phyrexia is tainted. This is the most wondrous place in all the worlds. This world is the most advanced, most perfect place in all of the worlds."

"Sid, you're not making any sense." Sora said.

"Quiet, Keyblade master," Sid said. "You understand so little. You wanted to see your friends? Here they are." He snapped his fingers.

Two figures stood in front of Sora. He started to smile when he saw his friends but stopped and his eyes opened wide in horror and he gasped. Inuyasha, Luke and even Naraku were taken aback by the sight in front of them. One figure stood fairly tall. Where his legs had been were now four mechanical legs, from the waist down. His arms had been replaced with black machine arms, ending in pincer claws. The head was misshapen and part metal but part remained of the original face of the owner. From his left eye, Riku stared back at Sora.

The other figure was shorter compared to the other. This figure had two mechanical legs and two machine arms. Most of the upper chest down to the midsection had been replaced by a machine body painted black. Two long metal wings came from the back of the creature. It looked like a mask covered the creature's face, until Sora realized that was the creatures face. It was completely black and rather small, with slick back black hair, though there were still some spots missed revealing red hair underneath the metal coat. It uttered one single word that shook Sora to his core.

"Sora," The creature spoke.

Sora dropped to his knees. It could not be them. It was impossible.

"Riku…Kairi…" Sora said, not wanting to believe.

"Behold them Sora, for they are now perfection," Sid said. "I brought them here to be safe, protected by the Phyrexians and my master. But they were weak, they had to be fixed. As necessary they were fixed making them more complete, able to protect themselves. They have taken part in the wondrous Phyrexian creation process. Now they too are Phyrexians. Perfect in every way.

"You monster." Sora said, tears streaming down his face.

"Do not feel sad Sora," Sid said. "They know that they are perfection as well. Soon everyone shall be perfect." He laughed and reached toward the sky and shouted. "Lord Yawgmoth, I have done as you commanded! Now Kingdom Hearts can be yours!" He laughed while the others watched on.

"He's gone mad." Inuyasha said,

Sid stopped laughing and regained his composure. "It did not matter if we destroyed the Burning Legion. All that mattered was that we at least wounded them and I made sure the Keyblade master survive. Though the Legion may no longer need him, I still do. Kaj must have told Sargeras everything we both had learned. Oh, I forgot Naraku you wanted me to tell you the entire story.

My people, the Phyrexians, were one of the few civilizations to know of the Burning Legion. For centuries, the Phyrexians have been fighting a hidden war against the Legion for control over all worlds. But while the Legion only wants to destroy, we want to make everyone perfect. Once the great Lord Yawgmoth defeats the Legion everyone shall reach the true perfections of the Phyrexian race. And now with the Keyblade master in our possession, we can reach Kingdom Hearts and use it to control everything. And of course the power from the Philosopher's Stone will help as well. The power from the stone will help make Lord Yawgmoth even more power and glorious than he already is."

"Why draw everything out, when you could have captured Sora from the beginning?" Luke said.

"Master Skywalker, I would never expect a mere Jedi to understand the goals of Yawgmoth." Sid said. "A Sith perhaps, but never a Jedi. The Legion first had to be weakened and so not only was I given the task of finding the Keyblade master but also getting other warriors to help as well. Though as Sora knew I was not sure where to go so I went to the goddesses of Fate. It was difficult to mask my true intentions from them but I succeeded. The power Lord Yawgmoth gave to me increased my power tremendously, giving me the power to do nearly anything. So then used the information to find all of you and bring you to my side. Of course, win or lose against the Legion, we all would have still ended up here and together you will all help the Phyrexians rule all."

"We'll never help you." Inuyasha said.

"You seem to think you have a choice in the matter." Sid said. "You have no idea the power of Lord Yawgmoth. Even as we speak Phyrexians are entering your worlds and taking complete control. Soon all those that will not bend to Yawgmoth's will shall be eradicated and the rest shall be made whole."

"Enough of this," Naraku said. "I don't care who your Yawgmoth is, but no one uses me as their tool." He shot out his tentacle spear again.

"Naraku, how I have longed to kill you." He held out his hand as the spear approached. He blast of dark energy erupted from his palm. It blasted Naraku's tentacle away, dissolving it into nothing, and then continued on toward Naraku. He tried to get away. The blast hit him full force, blowing him slightly black. He yelled out as the energy engulfed him and dissolved him into nothing. When the blast disappeared there was a single item remaining, floating where Naraku had been. It was a small black jewel.

"Ah, the Shikon jewel." Sid said. He reached out and summoned it towards him. He held it in his hand. "With this, along with the power of the Philosopher's stone, we shall be unbeatable. Now, I offer the rest of you a choice. Join with me, or perish."

"You bastard." Inyuyasha said and swung his Tessaig. Hundreds of diamond shards hurtled towards Sid.

"You choose death, then." Sid said. He waved his hands at the shards, which suddenly flew in the other direction, right toward Inuyasha. Right before they hit, Luke jumped in the way and performed a Force push sending them away though accidentally towards Sora.

"Sora, look out." Luke said but both he and Inuyasha were too far away to do anything. The shards went right for Sora, who was still on the ground barely aware of what was going on. They shards hurtled toward him and hit. But what they hit was not him. What had been his two friends jumped in the way at the last minute and took the blow. Blood oil leaked from their wounds. What had been Riku had a large shard in the middle of his forehead, while what had been Kairi had several sticking in her chest. They both then slumped over and fell to the ground.

"Pity, apparently they were not as complete as I thought." Sid said. "Anyway come along Sora, my master wishes to meet you. Then we shall be finished." He grabbed Sora by the arm.

He quickly pulled his hand away, it burning red hot. He looked surprised. Sora looked at him with fire in his eyes. He stood and a bright light aura surrounded him.

"You manipulated me, you used me, my friends, and the others, you lied to us," Sora said. "You don't deserve to live." He raised his Keyblade.

Sid laughed. "You think you can kill me?" He snapped his fingers. Behind him, hundreds of creatures appeared. They were Phyrexians, hulking creatures of metal and flesh. All had once been living beings now only slaves completely loyal to Yawgmoth. Loyal and deadly. "I still have need of you Keyblade Master. But if you try anything against me, I will kill Inuyasha and Luke immediately."

"Sora, don't listen to him." Inuyasha said as he brought up his sword. "I would rather take any death than be turned into one of those things."

"Same goes for me." Luke said, igniting his lightsaber. "We are not going to let you take Sora."

"You two think you can stop me?" Sid said. "I have the power of Yawgmoth on my side, I am a planeswalker, nothing you two do can stop me."

"Maybe they can't but I can." A voice said. Sid was suddenly blasted away by something. Someone materialized behind Sora. He had blonde hair and wore black clothes. He stood as tall as Sid.

"Kaj, you traitor, so you have returned." Sid said as he recovered.

"You are the traitor Sid." Kaj said. "Sora, come with me."

"No, you plan to use me for the Legion, like Sid said." Sora said.

"Can you really believe all that Sid told you?" Kaj said. "Please, trust me, I'm here to help you."

"You will not take the Key!" Sid yelled and signaled the Phyrexians to attack. They started to move but then a burning rip appeared. It opened up forming a portal. And from that portal poured the demons of the Burning Legion. At once, the Phyrexians turned and engaged the demons "You led the Legion here!"

"In a way," Kaj said. "More like they were trying to find me. Now, Sora, we must leave now."

"How can I be sure I can trust you?"

"If I had wanted to, I could have already taken you away." Kaj said. "But first you have to trust me."

"Die Kaj!" Sid said, not letting his prize leave. A blast of energy went right for Kaj, who raised his hand and sent his own energy blast back. His blast slammed into Sid's and overpowered it, combining the might of both blasts and sending both toward Sid. Sid screamed as the energy swallowed him up and was gone.

"We must leave now." Kaj said emphatically.

"You can trust him Sora." Luke said. "He is telling the truth."

"I will come, but only if Luke and Inuyasha can come with me."

Kaj hesitated. "Where we are going Sora, only you can go."

"But can't we take them away from here? We can't leave them here."

"No, there is no time. Sargeras is trying to capture me. Look, there's no time to explain. We _must _leave."

"Sora, its alright." Inuyasha said. "There is nothing else we can do anyway. The way it sounds, our worlds are already lost. Of course, that doesn't mean that we will let them win easily does it?"

"We will take as many of them down as we can." Luke said. "Sora the rest is up to you." He nodded toward Inuyasha and together the two of them walked toward the growing battle.

"Wait!" Sora called out to them before they got too far. "I'm sorry for everything. Its my fault-"

"No Sora its not." Luke said. "Don't worry about it."

"Just make sure you don't lose, okay?" Inuyasha said.

"Yeah." Sora said, crying. They walked into the battle, swinging their weapons.

"It is time to go, Sora." Kaj said.

"Yeah, sure. Where are we going now?" Sora said. "Where else can we possibly go?"

"Where do you think we can go now Sora? We have to go where you had to go all along." Kaj said, making Sora flinch slightly. "Kingdom Hearts."

They disappeared.

**Author's Note**

**I hope everyone is enjoying this story. But please, please review it. I really want to know what everyone thinks of the story and how I can maybe make it better. I want some feedback on it. So please read and review. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Kingdom Come 17**

The two reemerged in a place Sora was familiar with. It was the dark beach, the place where he and Riku had come to after they defeated Xemnas. That had been one year ago. It seemed like a lifetime to Sora. The moonlight shone down as the water gently lapped the shore. It was very quiet and peaceful, something Sora had not experienced for a while.

"Please have a seat Sora." Kaj indicated. Sora sat down on a nearby rock. "I will explain everything to you, from the beginning. Sid told you that he and I are planeswalkers. In fact, we are both hundreds of years old, and this entire thing started those many years ago. Sid and I were friends, and together, by mere fate, we both became planeswalkers, though I became one first. The plane we lived in was quiet and secluded, that was until the Burning Legion and Phyrexians arrived. They actually arrived at the exact same time, accidentally. I do not know if that was one of their first encounters, but regardless they both engaged in a bloody battle for the conquest of our plane. Many of my people were slaughtered, nearly brought to extinction, until Sid and I gathered our remaining people and fought back against both armies. Ultimately, our plane was completely destroyed in the battle and only the two of us escaped, though both the forces of the Legion and Phyrexians were destroyed as well.

From that point on we dedicated ourselves to fighting against the Legion and Phyrexians whenever they invaded a world. In time we came to a world that records all history and knowledge of everything that had happened up until that point. There we managed to find information about the Phyrexians and the Burning Legion. The Legion is ruled by Sargeras, a demon titan, while Yawgmoth is a self-made god of the Phyrexians. We read much information about the two groups. In fact, we discovered that both are very much the same. Both seek to destroy everything, but Sargeras seeks to recreate everything world by world after their destruction while the Legion. The two forces fight because they both have similar goals and both want to succeed over the other. So they fight for supreme control. We learned all those things and more. But we also learned about the Keyblade and the power it holds, and of Kingdom Hearts. We also read about the many worlds that existed, knowledge that was very useful to us.

We thought of trying to use the power of the Keyblade and Kingdom Hearts to destroy both the Phyrexians and the Burning Legion forever, but we both knew that power would be too great. Instead, we set out once more destroying every trace of both demons. During this time we gained a following of other planeswalkers, all whose worlds were destroyed by either the Phyrexians or the Legion, or both in one of their clashes. And then the fateful day came. In our travels we accidentally found Phyrexia. We tried to destroy the plane but in the end the might of Yawgmoth defeated us. Many of us died that day, and Sid disappeared. I and the remainder of my gathering had escaped. We traveled the worlds once more, until one day Sid reappeared, seemingly wandering around a plane after we defeated a Phyrexian invasion. He told us he had been captured by the Phyrexians during the struggle with them and only now was able to escape. We believed he was telling the truth.

He proposed an idea to invade the Nether Realm of the Legion and destroy them once and for all. Somehow, he managed to convince us, but now I know he used some Phyrexian magic to cloud our minds. We entered the Nether Realm, though it took some time. We were slaughtered. And then when it was just me and Sid, he revealed his true nature. He helped summon forth an army of Phyrexians to invade the Nether Realm. He revealed that he had been captured by Yawgmoth, and became a loyal servant to him, imbuing him with great power, though only promised a true Phyrexian body once the Legion was destroyed. He tried to turn me over to his side as the demons fought each other. But I joined with Sargeras, devoting myself to him and pushed back the Phyrexian assault. That was why Sid labeled me as a traitor.

I pledged my self to the lord of the Legion, though in name only. My true intent was to wait until I could defeat both the Legion and Phyrexians. It took much effort on my part to protect my inner thoughts from Sargeras's powers, to protect my true intent. It made me look much weaker in his eyes, but in truth it was all a ruse. But to prove myself to him, I gave him information about Kingdom Hearts and how he could use it. He grew very interested. Similarly, Sid did the same with Yawgmoth. From that point on each side began a race to get to Kingdom Hearts first. Once again, Sid followed his master's wishes to not only destroy the Legion but to use the Keyblade master to do so. It was a plan doomed from the start. Soon after, he came and gathered you for his assault, using you and your friends. At the last moment I left Sargeras's side to rescue you. If he ever finds me again, death will be a luxury. But also now he no longer needs you, as far as he knows, and Yawgmoth is still seeking you. But now the time has come for to finish what has started. You must go to Kingdom Hearts and end this."

"How will that happen?" Sora asked.

"You will know when the time is right." Kaj said. "Open the door Sora, to Kingdom Hearts. You must act now. Reach inside your heart to find the way."

Sora did so. He searched his heart for the same feeling he felt long ago, when he and Riku were trapped on this same beach. Before, he wanted to go home, but now he wanted to go to Kingdom Hearts. He searched for the path within him. Two doors of light appeared before him.

"You have opened the door."

"But why are there two of them?" Sora said.

"This is a test," Kaj said. "One door will take you to Kingdom Hearts, the other will erase all existence. You must choose carefully." Sora hesitated for a moment. "Search your heart once more and you will know the true path."

Sora searched and found what he believed was the answer. He approached one of the doors.

"Before you enter Sora, know this," Kaj said. "If you do find Kingdom Hearts, you will still face several more challenged that you must overcome. And you _must _overcome them. The fate of everything rests on you."

Sora gulped, and entered the door.

**Author's Note**

**Hi everyone. I hope you are enjoying the story. Once again, please, please review. I really would like some feedback on this story. Thanks! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Kingdom Come 18**

There was nothing but darkness. Total and complete darkness. Sora was not sure he still existed. Could he have made the wrong choice? But if he did, then he would not be wherever he was. He had listened to his heart and he chose correctly. He knew it.

A light appeared. Dim at first but grew brighter and brighter. Sora could then see but all he saw was darkness around him. But then another light appeared. This one gave shape to a door, a solid door, different from the one that brought him here. It was a large white door. He had seen the door before. It was the door to Kingdom Hearts. He made his way toward the door and reached for the handle.

_Sora…_ a voice said in his head. Sora shook. Though he had never heard the voice before, he knew who it belonged to. Sargeras. _Sora, become mine._

_I will never join you. _Sora said in his head. He could nearly see Sargeras as if he was right in front of him. He was truly a sight to behold, a mammoth figure surrounded in flame.

_I can give you power Sora, more than you ever believed. _

_No, all you want to do is destroy everything. You killed my friends._

_Did I? or was it the one called Sid that led you all to destruction?_

_I doesn't matter, no matter what I will stop you. _He reached for the handle again.

_Sora…_ A different voice said in his head. It was not Sargeras, but another mutual enemy. It was the voice of Yawgmoth. _I know what you wish Sora. I know that you want your friends back._

_You can bring them back? _He was not interested in power, the only thing Sora wanted was his friends back.

_I can. _An image appeared to Sora, of not only Riku and Kairi back alive and completely human, but everyone else he had ever met. All were smiling and laughing, as if nothing bad could ever happen to them. _I can make everything better for you Sora. I offered Sid the same thing, to bring everything he lost back. I can make your wishes come true._

Sora came to his senses. _No, you will never get me to join you._

_Sora, do not believe the lies of Yawgmoth. _Sargeras said. _Join me, and with your power you can use your own power to bring your friends back to life._

_Don't be a fool Sora. _The voice of Yawgmoth said. _I can make you perfect, make you whole._

_I won't listen to anymore of your lies. _Sora said, nearly yelling. _All you two want are to destroy and control everything. You want to plunge everything into darkness. You are no better than the Heartless. You say you want to help, but in the end your promises are empty._

Both voices laugh and both said at seemingly the same time _You understand so little. You understand nothing._

_Stop saying that! _Now Sora was yelling. _Just because I'm a kid, doesn't mean I know nothing. I have learned so many things that I didn't know before, but now I do know. I know the true power that lies within everything, the light within all. My friends are my light, even if they may be gone. I will not let them down. None of my friends! I will never join either of you, you have no control over me, so stop trying to change my mind. You will never defeat me, but I will defeat you!_

A bright light erupted from Sora. The voices were burned away as they shouted toward Sora. They had wanted to use him but they failed. Sora knew that he had won and defeated the two gods. He reached for the door handle once more and pulled it open. He closed his eyes and walked through the door.


	19. Chapter 19

**Kingdom Come 19**

Sora entered Kingdom Hearts and understood. He had spent his entire time as a Keyblade Master protecting it from harm, but now he understood why it was so sort after. He had never truly entered it before and now everything was changed.

He understood why the Heartless of Xehanort had tried to reach it and use its power to plunge everything in darkness. He understood the power it could have given the Nobodies, making them more complete than even they could have imagined. He understood the power it gave and the power it could of given the Yawgmoth and Sargeras. He understood Kingdom Heart's power, but he knew he only understood a small fraction of its true power.

He became one with Kingdom Hearts. Light and darkness surrounded him at the same time. He felt pulled in each direction but stayed in the path toward the light, following his own path. Voices called out to him all unfamiliar to him, trying to make him use it for his own use.

He saw everything he could do. In his mind's eye, he saw himself wiping out the Phyrexians and Burning Legion, not leaving anything behind. He saw everyone bowing before him, seeing him as their savior. He could make everything better, make things as they should. He could eradicate the darkness once and for all.

But he felt, in his heart, that it was wrong. His heart called out to him telling him it was wrong. Slowly he came to his senses and realized what he had almost done. He almost used the power for his own benefit, even though it seemed that it was for the good of everyone. He knew if he had started down that path it would only lead to destruction.

But then he did not know what to do. He did not wish to destroy anything, not anymore. There had been too much death already. He did not want that anymore. All he wanted was no more death, no more destruction. But he did not know how to do that.

Once more, he listened to his heart and was told what he wanted.

He wanted his friends back. He wanted to go back to the island and play with them. He wanted things to be back the way it had been. It all seemed like a distant memory, an impossible feat, but that was what he wanted. He wanted everything back the way it was.

He saw himself back on the beach with Riku and Kairi. He saw them running and laughing. He saw his parents waiting for him to come back home. His gaze fell to other worlds. He saw Radiant Garden and Leon, Cid, Yuffie and the rest. He saw Aladdin and Jasmine, happy together once more. He saw Inuyasha back with his friends, fighting Naraku. He saw Luke back in his world helping protect his world. He saw Twilight Town and saw Hayner, Pence, and Oletter, and everyone else enjoying themselves. He saw all his friends. He saw everything at peace. He saw himself, happy. That was all he wanted. He wanted to be happy. He wanted everything back the way it was.

A bright light surrounded him and then went out.

He woke up on Destin Islands. He was lying on the beach. Kairi was the first person he saw. He jumped in surprise, but then they both laughed. He sat up and Riku waved them over. They joined up and Kairi said something and they all laughed. Sora then turned and looked out into the sunset. He felt there was something he forgot, but could not remember.

"Is everything alright Sora?" Kairi asked.

Sora gazed at the sunset for a moment more. It was so peaceful, so very warm. He smiled, happy to be here with his friends. Everything was as it should be. He turned to Kairi and shook his head. "No, everything is perfect." He said smiling at his friends. "Just perfect."

-

"The power of Kingdom Hearts is magnificent," Kaj said to the three Fates.

"Yes, it is." The tallest of the three agreed.

"And no one else remembers what has transpired?"

"No, because those events have been erased, and it is impossible for anyone to remember them." The Fate of the past said. "We knew Sora would make the right choice in the end."  
"We know everything." The Fate of the Future said.

"I'm sure you do." Kaj agreed.

"Never again will these events transpire," The fate of the present said. "Though Sora may not realize it, he has changed history. The Burning Legion and the Phyrexians will never encounter each other and never will they learn of Kingdom Hearts again. It is set."

"Will you make sure of that?" Kaj said.

"Yes, of course we will, planeswalker," The Fate of the present said again. "You, of all others, should know that."

"I just wanted to make sure." Kaj said. "Thank you Fates for choosing me to retain this information."

"We had agreed on that long ago," The tallest one said.

"Where will you go now planeswalker?" The Fate of the past said.

"Where I am needed," Kaj said. "There are many other beings that need protecting. And maybe I'll find Sid along the way."

"Farewell, planeswalker." The Fate of the present said. Kaj bowed his head slightly and vanished.

-

Everything was as it should be, Kaj knew. And he had helped make it so. So much had changed though, he was not sure how much remained as he used to know, He was not even sure Sid existed anymore but he had to try. He was once his friend as well and if he learned anything from Sora, it was the value of his friends. But he also knew that just because the Phyrexians and Burning Legion may have forgotten all that had occurred, but that did not mean they would not one day invade Sora's home. If that ever occurred again, he would help Sora once more. But that day, if it ever occurred, was far off, for now there was only the present. And presently everything was perfect.

**End**

**Author's Note:  
I may end up changing the end. It's a bit too fluffy for my taste, though maybe if people review I can get some feedback on it…hint hint Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed the story. I personally enjoyed writing it, and I hope you all enjoyed reading it. I am probably not going to make a sequel to this. Once again, hope you enjoyed the story and please review. **


End file.
